Serpents And Lions
by Pegasus The White
Summary: Bellatrix Black. A young, beautiful, and talented Hogwarts student with great potential. Where will she be later in life? The year is 1968, and Bellatrix is 17 years old. This is her untold story.
1. Chapter 1

The pitter patter of light footsteps echoed down the dungeon corridor late in the afternoon. Moseying to her common room, Bella was deep in thought about the day's potions class. The lack of noise and activity in this part of the castle gave her the opportunity to pursue these kinds of thoughts. The clicking of her school shoes, swish of the emerald traced cloak dragging across the uneven stone floor, and faint scratching of the school books brushing against her undershirt as she clutched them close to her chest were the only sounds she could hear. Approaching the Slitherin common room, Bella muttered the secret passcode, and slunk into the main area as soon as the large, enchanted door swung open. She dropped her school books on the counter beside the door, and continued up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Reaching her bed, Bella unbuttoned the large cloak and let it slide off her petite shoulders. She proceeded to fall back on the comfy bedding, leaving the cloak on the ground beside her bed. 'What did Slughorn say again? Rat tail? Orange peel?' Bella thought to herself as she let out a long sigh. The assignment potion would be due soon, and she could barely remember what they did in class. Too much distraction and not enough time to think through it all. Her mind shifted to another subject, this "secret meeting" tonight. The Lestrange boy told her that a group of pure bloods were meeting for something in the forbidden forest, before inviting her to come along. She couldn't help but roll her eyes when he said "pureblood" like the posh dip-shit he was. Still, she was becoming increasingly curious about this meeting. On the other hand, Slughorn had asked her to come to his summertime gathering tonight. He said something about her being an exceptional student, and having a bright future. Again, a rolling of the eyes, but after Slughorn turned away of course. She decided to think it over after a nap. She slid her head up to the soft pillow, and shut her eyes, drifting into a deep sleep...

Bellatrix woke with a start as a few other girls came barging into the dormitory, giggling and jumping about. Groaning, she lifted herself out of bed, grabbed her wand off the nightstand, and cast a spell to check the time. 8:00 pm., Slighorn's party would start soon, as well as the secret meeting in the forest. For a moment, she considered falling back asleep, before realizing that it would be hard to do so with the arrival of the gossiping chickens a few beds away. Instead, she picked up her cloak, slipped it on, and exited the common room. Traveling quickly out of the dungeon, Bella reached the main hall in time for some dinner. She sat down, about to go for some of the salad to her right, when she caught the eye of the built, handsome boy sitting at the Gryffindor table. His name was George, and Bellatrix found herself speechless every time she laid eyes on him. She would never admit to the crush she had on George, after all, for a Slitherin to have a crush on a Gryffindor was unheard of. She would be relentlessly teased by her Slitherin classmates. George smiled and waved across the room to her. Bella blushed deeply and waved back shyly. For the next half hour, she tried unsuccessfully to focus on her food, often glancing up to get another look at George. She waited until he and his friends left the great hall before exiting herself. She cast another time spell to see that it was now 8:45. 'Meeting, or party?' she thought. It was time to make a decision...

Bella swiftly exited the castle; peering behind her to make sure she wasn't being watched or followed. The forest like floor crunched beneath her feet as she made her way deeper into the restricted areas of the school grounds. 'At least twenty paces east from the doors, and then thirty paces or so northwest' Bellatrix reminded herself. She wanted to be more agitated with the primitive directions, but couldn't expect Lestrange to give her very accurate ones. East and northwest were probably pretty advanced for him, after all. She giggled to herself before continuing with her thirty paces northwest. Bella's eyes began to make out a few hooded figures standing in the distance. 'Good' she thought. For a few moments she considered complaining to the more competent members of the group about the directions she was given, but decided to leave good enough alone. As she approached the group, Bella quickly realized that a competent member in this bunch was nonexistent. Along beside Lestrange stood Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and a few other pureblood girls she did not know, but judging by their obnoxiously perfect posture, she could tell they were just as stuck up as the other purebloods. 'Just great,' she thought, 'I could be at a party right now.' "Evening Bella." Lestrange said with a twisted smile. "Evening." she replied curtly. The rest of the group just gave a casual nod for greeting. "Ok then, that's all of us." Malfoy said. "Then let us begin already!" Crabbe replied. "Patience, Crabbe!" Lestrange snapped. Yawning to emphasize her boredom, Bella asked the question that had been on her mind all night. "Why are we here tonight?" Lestrange grinned mischievously before replying, "You are about to be in the presence of a real dark lord." The amused feeling Bellatrix had about this gathering faded with lightning speed. Everything her father had explained to her about previous dark lords, pureblood matters, and wizard genocide all came to mind immediately. The other members in the group were beginning to stare, and Bella realized that her expression must have reflected her thoughts. She quickly put on a smile, and went back to acting halfway uninterested, stretching a little, and yawning one more time for good measure. Lestrange rolled his eyes at her now. "You don't care about anything, do you?" he stated bitterly, "Always lackluster, always bored, and never interested in a damn thing! Not even a dark lord!" Bella stared at him blankly for a split second before coolly responding with a short, effective retort. "Big words." Lestrange snarled and went to lunge at her, but Malfoy held him back. "It's not worth it!" he yelled. Lestrange was about to break loose when a green flare shot out of the trees and landed before his feet. "Silence!" a new voice called. The group turned their heads to see a hooded figure saunter out of the woods. "You came here to listen, not to fight." he said. His voice was raspy, but consistent. "Tonight is the first night of a new era! And it begins with you. You are the change in the magical tide, pure in blood and fresh in talent. All I ask is for your loyalty, and service. I can lead you to create a better magical world; I can give you fortune, glory, and reward. I am lord Voldemort..."

'A dark lord?' Bella thought as she shifted in her bed. It was 1:00 am and she hadn't gotten any sleep yet. The longer she thought about the meeting, the more uneasy she felt. Usually she would just mind her own business, and leave it alone, but she knew that this could be dangerous if kept secret. But who to tell? Bella let out a sigh as she rolled flat on her stomach. Feeling a bit over heated, she grasped the thin sheet covering her legs and tossed it off the bed, revealing her preference to roll all pajama bottoms knee high. In the new found comfort she found lying flat and coverless, Bella drifted to sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

George began his morning the same as always: A glass of pumpkin juice, and the Daily Prophet. On this particular morning, he was feeling fresh and ready for activity. It was Saturday, so he had no classes, and hours to do whatever he wanted. Finished with the day's Prophet, he decided to wander down from Gryffindor tower and into the great hall for breakfast. He grabbed his cloak, and lazily exited the common room. George continued his journey by moseying down the shifting staircases, patiently waiting for each to connect to the next lower floor. Finally reaching the ground floor, he stepped off the second floor staircase, and headed for the great hall. He was turning the corner that led around to the castle entrance when he felt a mass collide suddenly with his body. George winced as something sharp hit his chin, and opening his eyes, noticed Bellatrix Black losing her balance. He jumped into action, and grabbed her waist to stabilize her. "Sorry!" he apologized, realizing that she was a bit shell shocked. Flustered, Bella immediately regained her posture, and looked up to George. He removed his hands from her waist, causing her to blush a little. "Your chin!" she gasped, noticing the cut her nail dug into it. "Oh, it's alright," he started as he smoothly wiped the small amount of blood off his chin, and put on a smile, "just a flesh wound. Are you alright?" "Yes, of course!" she responded, perhaps a bit too quickly. Bella silently cursed herself for this, and proceeded to fluff her hair, putting on a shy grin. George couldn't help but be taken back by how pretty Bella's smile was. He had always noticed her. The quickest wand in DADA class, and gorgeous at that. Why he had never attempted to talk to her was beyond him at this moment. Was it because she was a Slitherin? Feeling a sudden surge of confidence, George stood up straight, and asked "Do you want to get some breakfast?" Startled by the question, Bella answered clumsily, "Now?" "Yeah! What do you say?" he replied confidently. Bella stood there in this out of body moment for a few seconds. The cutest boy in Hogwarts, her crush, had just asked her to get breakfast with him. Trying to sound as casual and cool as possible, Bella answered, with a smile, "Let's go then."

Bellatrix watched across the table as George cut into his pancakes and took a bite. Realizing that it might seem odd to him, she quickly turned her focus to her own food. 'Come on, George,' George thought to himself, 'don't make this experience for not.' Attempting to begin a conversation, he asked, "So, are you done with your potions assignment yet?" Bella looked up from her plate, and answered, "Unfortunately, not yet. How about you?" "Well, almost." he replied modestly. "Just a few here and there's to finish up." Bellatrix knew what that meant. He was great at potions, had finished the assignment, and was trying to be modest. She found this attractive in a man. Unlike Lestrange, who had often attempted to impress her with pointless stunts, and was cocky as all hell, George had tact, and the more she thought about it, the more she wanted this moment with him to last forever. "Maybe you could help me with mine?" Bella asked as she twirled her long, curly hair a bit. "Of course," he replied, "are you available later tonight? Say, sevenish?" 'Oh, I'm available all right' she thought to herself before answering. "Yes, I am. Meet me in the old potions classroom?" George finished his pancakes and stood up. "See you there." he said, as he gave Bella a smile, and a wave. She watched as he strode out of the great hall. Unable to contain her excitement, she broke out a wide smile, beaming with joy...

'Everything must be perfect.' Bella thought to herself as she brushed her hair for at least the hundredth time. 'But not too perfect," she continued her thought, "wouldn't want to give off the stereotypical Slitherin impression, and get him thinking I'm just a stuck up bitch like the other Slitherin girls.' She reached for her dark red lipstick on the shelf beside her. As she put the lipstick on, Bella thought about George. Why did he ask her to get breakfast with him this morning? She was a Slitherin, and he was a Gryffindor. Students from those two houses never interacted. She felt a bit uneasy now. Was this all a cruel prank? She wanted to believe it wasn't, but it was a bit suspect. Maybe she was just over-thinking it. With that, Bella pushed all negative thoughts aside, and decided to trust George's intentions. She was thoroughly exited now. It was almost time to go meet him. She fluffed her hair up one last time before exiting the dorm bathroom. Standing at the common room door, Bella took a moment to look her outfit over. A simple white girl's dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up her forearms, a house tie, a gray skirt, and knee high socks. It was perfect. She exited the common room feeling confident, and ready...

Bella was practically skipping down the cobbled dungeon hall. The old potions classroom was on the ground floor, so she took a left onto the short staircase leading to the castle entrance. Reaching the top, Bella took a moment to compose herself, and continued on to the classroom door across the entrance room. Her pleasant mood was cut off momentarily by an unpleasant voice. "Where are you going?" Lestrange shouted from the front door. "I don't see why that's any of your business." she replied dryly "It is my business," he started, "because we now share in a secret that cannot be revealed. You left in a hurry the other night. Might lead others to believe you're up to something." Bella made sure to avoid eye contact by looking straight ahead. "Look, I really don't care about your big secret. To be quite honest, the whole thing was boring as hell." she lied. "Just leave me out of it, and leave me alone." Lestrange looked defeated for a moment, but it wasn't long before he approached Bellatrix, positioning himself straight in front of her. "I'm afraid that this is something I can't let go, dear. You see, if you were to let the secret slip, everything would fall apart, and I can't let that happen. Now, you're a pureblood, surely you agree with this dark lord! Why can't you just join our movement? I invited you to the meeting because I thought you would join!" Lestrange whispered. "Leave me alone, Lestrange." she replied in an annoyed tone. In frustration, he grabbed Bella's arm, to which she drew her wand, and hit his hand with a quick stinging spell. Angry now, Lestrange drew his own wand, only to have it blasted out of his hand. Lesrange whipped around to see George standing in the doorway of the old potions classroom, his own wand drawn, and Lestrange's in his other hand. "Whenever you hear the words 'leave me alone', I would take them literally, Lestrange." He said coldly. "Now piss off, will you." he finished, tossing Lestrange's wand down the dungeon staircase. Lestrange turned to Bella and quickly stated, "This isn't over." before rushing across the room, and down the staircase. Bella was about to say something regarding the incident, but George spoke first. "Come on in, I have everything set up." he said with a smile; his warm tone had returned. Bella's good mood came rushing back, and she strode into the classroom, closing the door behind her.

"Ok, next we add the rat's tail, followed by the crushed beets." George explained. "Wait, how many crushed beets again?" Bella asked. "Two! Two crushed beets, and then..." "Wait!" Bella interrupted. "Let me get my beets in!" "Ok, sorry." George apologized whimsically. Bella looked up from her cutting board and smiled at him before continuing the process for her potion. "Ok." she said confidently, "What's next?" "Add the orange peel shavings..." he started, waiting for her to finish this step. "And then?" she inquired. "You're done!" he finished. "Not bad for someone who claims they "suck" at potions." "I didn't say that." Bella backtracked. "Oh, yes you did!" he shot back, not willing to let her slide out of it. "Ok, I may have said something like that, but I couldn't have done this if it weren't for my excellent teacher." she said with a grin. "Is that so?" he asked playfully. "You know it is." she replied. George thought for a moment before speaking again. "You know, Bella, I had a lot fun teaching you how to make this potion." he said. "I had a lot of fun learning." she replied, "You've really helped take my mind off things." "Does this have to do with what happened earlier?" George asked thoughtfully. "Yeah..." Bella admitted. "Need someone to talk to?" he said with a smile. Bella felt a surge of warmth run through her body. Nobody had ever wanted to listen to her, not even her own mother. As much as she wanted to talk to him now, her emotions were running wild. As if he couldn't get any more attractive. Realizing that she was taking too long to answer, Bella replied with one that could describe her feelings to an extent, without revealing them all. "That would be wonderful." She walked over to a clean counter, and sat down, her legs dangling over the edge. George joined her, and prepared to listen. Bella began to explain everything...

"A dark lord?" George asked frantically. Bella almost expected him to ask 'are you sure?' but she remembered again, he was different, in almost every positive way. "Yes, a real dark lord." she replied. "We have to go to someone other than a student with this." George pointed out. "I know, I'm just nervous. I have no clue who else knows or is involved beside who was there, they must be Slitherins. And I am a Slitherin, making me an easy target, and they already suspect me...and..." Bella's rambling halted, and George could see tears welling up in her eyes, as if she were about to break down any second. He made a sudden decision, and wrapped his arms around the distraught witch. This was a hell of a lot of stress she had been bottling up. "It's ok. We'll find a way, and it's up to you when we tell someone, don't worry." he comforted her. She glanced up at him, and her glance turned into a deep stare. The tears began to flow, and she finally let loose all of her stress, burying her head into George's shoulder, and sobbing relentlessly. George rubbed her back, and held her tightly to make her feel better. Eventually, Bella calmed down, but she continued to bask in the warmth of George's arms. "It's up to you." he repeated. "I promise everything will be alright." Bella was feeling positively overwhelmed. She had really just gotten to know George better, and here she was, in his arms, having opened up almost completely to him. She decided that she was perfectly alright with this. George continued to rub her back, and lightened the mood with discussion about potions and transfiguration classes. Bella still didn't want to let go of him, but they couldn't sit here like this forever. She reluctantly pulled away from the embrace, and sat up, wiping her nose, and cleaning her tear stained face. "Remembering that she was still in the presence of her crush, she quickly fluffed her hair, and straightened her shirt. "I meant to tell you this earlier," George started, noticing her efforts to look good when she really didn't even have to try, "but you really look amazing tonight." Bella chuckled a bit through sniffles. Her crush, who had saved her from the nasty presence of Lestrange earlier, taught her how to make a potion, and let her open up to him had just told her that she looked amazing. Could this night get any better? 'What the hell.' Bella thought as she spontaneously grabbed George's head, and kissed him passionately. Startled by this action, George froze for a moment, before loosening up; coming to the realization that he was really enjoying it. Bella pulled back, and gazed deep into his eyes. "Has anyone ever told you how great you are?" she asked rhetorically. George laughed a little, almost uncomfortably. Bella picked up on this vibe, but decided to let it go. It was probably nothing. After all, he was a modest man...


	3. Chapter 3

The distant and muffled sound of chirping birds slowly awakened Bella. Being in the dungeon, every noise outside outside of the Slitherin common room was a bit quieter than it would be anywhere else. She slowly lifted herself up as memories of the previous night began flooding her mind. 'I kissed George!' she thought ecstatically. Bella was no longer feeling drowsy. A surge of excitement coursed through her veins. 'I kissed George...' she repeated to herself in thought, almost in disbelief when the words popped into her mind. Bella jumped out of bed, and began getting ready for the day...

The hot sensation of direct sunlight woke George with a start. He shot up, and looked down at his leg, unaware of what caused the burning sensation. 'Just the sun' he realized, collapsing back on to the mattress. Closing his eyes, George began to beam as he remembered what had happened last night. His pleasant thoughts were cut short by a sudden, sarcastic sounding voice. "Morning smiley." Sirius mused as he stripped the sheets off George's bed. "What the fuck, Sirius?" George asked drowsily. "Ooh, snarky." Sirius replied. "What do you want, Sirius?" George asked defeatedly. "Well for starters, I would love to know what you were doing with my cousin for hours on end in that abandon classroom last night!" Sirius badgered. "What? How did you..." George trailed off. "I have my ways." Sirius answered cockily. "James and Remus!" George realized out loud. Sirius looked a bit deflated after George uncovered his obvious "ways" but nonetheless continued with the interrogation. "Well then, what were you doing?" George chuckled heavily before responding. "You marauders are going to drive me nuts." Sirius was getting impatient, but before he could ask his question again, George got out of bed, walked right past Sirius, and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 'We'll see who's laughing!' Sirius thought. He didn't know what George and his scheming cousin were up to, but he would get to the bottom of it...

Bellatrix raced down the dormitory steps and into the common room. She pushed the front door open, prepared to exit, only to find herself face to face with gloom itself. The thin boy stood directly in her path, his greasy, straight, parted hair glistening like an oil slick. "Severus." she stated flatly. "Always a pleasure." "I would take offense to your tone, but I have no time for nonsense." he replied sharply. "Now," he began, "It's a positive coincidence that I ran into you. I need to ask you something...about your first younger sister..." "Narcissa?" she inquired, "What could you possibly need to know about her?" Snape looked around suspiciously before leaning in to whisper to Bella. She listened intently...

To say that Bellatrix was worried would be an understatement. Based on Snape's question about Narcissa's whereabouts the past couple of days, she could tell that her younger sister was getting involved with the wrong crowd. Bella and her first sister may not have seen eye to eye on everything, but she still cared about her deeply. She had to go find George...

"Come on Sirius, it's probably nothing!" James pleaded. "A Gryffindor, with a Slitherin!?" Sirius shouted, "And not just any Slitherin, oh no. This one happens to be my cousin!" "James is right," Remus said logically, "you're getting all worked up over nothing." "They're up to something! I just know it..." Sirius speculated. "Even if they are, what are we supposed to do about it?" James inquired. "I have a plan..." Sirius muttered mischievously...

George whistled down the third floor hall. Today was already a damn good day, and it had only just begun. Bellatrix came speed walking around the corner down the hall, and lit up when she saw George. "Just the girl I wanted to see!" he said warmly. Bella rushed to George, and threw her arms around him. "Glad to see you too." he said with a smile. When she didn't let go, however, George knew something was up. "What's the matter?" he asked. "It's my sister." she started, "I think she's involved with this dark lord thing." George immediately shifted into a sincere gear. "Let's find out for sure." he stated, "And once we're positive, we can take action." Bella loved George's assertive nature; it assured her that Narcissa would be safe soon. "Let's go grab some food first." George said, lightening up. "Let's." Bella said, smiling. George grasped her hand, interlocking it with his own, and the two continued on to the great hall.

"This is nerve-racking!" Lestrange yelled, smashing the empty bottle of butter beer on the railing in front of him. "Calm yourself, friend." Lucius said coolly, "You can rest assured that we will have control soon enough." "I want control now, Malfoy!" Lestrange shouted impatiently, "These waiting games are shit!" "Patience is a virtue, Lestrange. Soon enough you'll be thanking me." "You better hope so, Lucius. I'm on my last leg with all this." Malfoy laughed a deep, hearty laugh. "I'm not concerned." he said with a smirk. "Not at all..."

Bella and George spied on the clearing from their hiding spot in the bushes. "This is where Severus said they might meet." Bellatrix explained. George nodded solemnly, keeping his focus sharp, and glancing all around the forbidden forest for any sign of unexpected danger. Bella almost lost her concentration, distracted by George's intense focus. He was so hot when he was serious. She snapped out of the pleasant trance and turned her attention back to the clearing. It would be a little while before anyone came. Coming to this conclusion, Bella relaxed a little, resting her head on George's sturdy shoulder, and wrapping her arms around him. Who ever said a stakeout couldn't have cuddling?...

Sirius paced nervously in Gryffindor tower. Would his plan work? He decided to forget about it for now. It was at least a week until the plan went into action. Sirius came to a halt at the crimson sofa, and collapsed into its comfy embrace. 'I just hope it's not too late.' Sirius thought as he drifted off to sleep...

George gently awakened Bella from her nap on his chest, stroking her hair, and running his warm hand across her back. "Someone's here." he whispered softly. Bella slowly rose to her feet, remaining crouched low enough to be undetected. "Let's see who." she replied. They focused on the clearing as two figures entered it from the other side of the forest. Bella watched in horror as her sister sauntered in with Lucius Malfoy. "Is it safe here?" Andromeda asked...

"Yes, we should be able to talk here." Lucius said confidently, peering around a little to be safe. "Now," he began, "there is something I need your help with." "And what might that be, Lucius?" she asked impatiently. "Your older sister," he started, "I need to speak with her in private." "And you need me for this, why?" Andromeda asked skeptically. "She would never agree to it," he began, "so I need you to set up a meeting with her here so I can talk to her." "You're asking me to help you trick my sister into talking to you?" she laughed, "Trick Bellatrix?" Now she was hysterical. The thought of her hard headed sister falling for such a dumb scheme was too much. Lucius's pride looked a bit damaged, but he sucked it up, and continued the conversation. "I would have asked Narcissa, but I thought it best to leave her out." In the back of his mind, Lucius knew that Narcissa would be hurt if she knew what he was really up to. Andromeda was disposable, and cared for her older sister a twinge less. "Good, I wouldn't want her thinking that all men are fools like you." she stated amusedly. "This is by far the most unnecessary plan I've seen all year, Lucie. Just man up and talk to the woman. You certainly don't need me to do that." "But..." Malfoy started, only to be silenced by Andromedas raised hand. "But nothing, Malfoy." she said, "I have more important things to be doing right now." Andromeda strode out of the clearing, heading back towards the castle...

Bella sighed silently in relief. At least her second younger, and closest in age sister had the brains to walk away from Malfoy. She could tell that George was surprised by the twist in events, but still alert as ever, and slightly relieved himself. Bella was about to speak to George when a ruby fire ball zipped pass her face. She turned to see Lestrange, wand drawn and angry as ever. Lucius began to laugh, and that's when she knew they had walked into a trap. Of course he knew Andromeda wouldn't play into his false scheme! Lestrange continued to shoot harmful spells her way. Thinking quickly, Bella removed her wand from her waistband, and shot three simple spells his way: A disorienting curse, a binding hex, and a powerful, blasting charm. Lestrange lie paralyzed on the ground, twitching uncontrollably. George smiled widely; he knew Bella was a brilliant witch. "Well done, dear!" he encouraged. Bella felt immediately satisfied with her performance. Now Lucius was enraged. Raising his wand, he began to utter the incantation for the killing curse, set directly for Bella. Acting fast, George spun around, and raised his wand. A stream of green lightning and flame busted out of the tip of George's wand, barreling towards Lucius. This broke his concentration on the killing curse, and forced him to deflect the powerful spell. "Don't you even, Malfoy!" George shouted as he dashed through the trees to fight him. Bella ran after George. She heard distant fighting as she tried desperately to locate the pair. She came through the brush and into another clearing just in time to see George shoot off the last spell in a volley, knocking Lucius down with a slam. "Don't you ever, try to kill my girlfriend Malfoy!" George stated triumphantly. Bellatrix beamed with joy. This was the first time he had referred to her as his girlfriend. He turned around to find her watching, and shot her a joyous grin. "Let's go get someone." he said as he put a binding hex on Malfoy...

"What a pity!" the aged wizard said as he looked over the damage. Bellatrix and George had just gotten done explaining the entire situation, dark lord and all, to Dumbledore. "Worry not, Bellatrix, I will arrange it so that you're put in another dormitory while we sort things out." he assured her. "Lemon drop?" the experienced wizard offered, pulling a jar out of his thin robes. "Yes, please." they both agreed. "You do believe me about this dark lord?" Bella asked Dumbledore, sucking on the lemon candy. "It was only a matter of time before history would attempt to repeat itself," he explained, "I am not surprised that a lord would attempt to recruit pureblood students. I've had my suspicions for months now." Bellatrix sighed in relief. Dumbledore had scanned Bella's mind subtly to make sure she was telling the truth, and had happened on an interesting tidbit. 'They're of age, have helped uncover a new dark lord, and defeated two of his recruits.' he thought, 'They deserve to have some fun.' "Good job, both of you! Now I believe you two have some celebrating to do!" he said, winking at Bella. "Thank you professor." George said as he started to head for the castle. Before Bella went to catch up with him, she was stopped by Dumbledore. "And by the way, Bellatrix," he whispered, "you have excellent taste in men." "Thank you professor." she giggled. Bella and George walked hand in hand back to the castle...


	4. Chapter 4

Bella and George entered the private dormitory Dumbledore had set up for them: the room of requirement. "This was a pretty good idea Dumbledore had." George remarked, "This room can grant the wish for a dormitory." At this, two beds appeared in the middle of the room, walls and decor formulating around them. Now they were standing in what looked like a medium sized dormitory, compared to the vast size of the real room of requirement. "The room must be mistaken." Bella said stiffly. George acted casual, but he knew what was coming. Bellatrix grabbed him by the waist and pulled him down onto one of the beds with her. "We only need one bed." she whispered playfully. She leaned in to kiss him now, her long curly hair tickling his face. She gazed into George's eyes for a long moment. Here she was, with the perfect man. The one who made her feel better about everything, the one who attracted her like none other, the one who had saved her from a killing curse, and was now here, in a bed with her. She began to kiss George passionately, positioned on top of his solid body. The longer they kissed, the deeper the act became, until Bella began unbuttoning her shirt. George tensed up a bit, which was unlike him. Concerned, Bella ran her hand along his chest and asked, "Is there something wrong?" George let out a deep sigh. "There's something I need to tell you." he said slowly. "What is it?" she replied. "Bella, I am very proud of who I am, in every way. What I'm about to tell you is for your sake, just in case you don't want to do this after you know. You are a pureblood..." he explained. Now she was really concerned, remaining silent for him to continue. "You see, Bella, I'm not a pureblood, or even a halfblood. I'm muggle born." Bella sat up, lifting George with her by his shoulders, and stared deeply into his eyes once more. "I am not like the others George. Yes, I'm a pureblood, but I have nothing against other completely valid witches and wizards that are not. And it certainly doesn't matter to me that the man who makes me feel good about myself, who listens to me, makes me feel better when I'm down, and has saved me from a killing curse with his brilliant talent as a wizard, is 'muggle born.' It's a part of who you are, and if you weren't, you wouldn't be the same, you wouldn't be my George..." Bella finished her statement, and waited for him to reply. He sat there, looking deeply and confidently into her eyes, beginning to grin a little. "I don't deserve you Bella." he said modestly. "I'm just another ordinary Gryffindor." Bella put on her, 'stop being modest you perfect man' expression, which made George laugh a little. "What is this look supposed to mean?" he said with a full smile. "It means I want you George." she whispered softly. She pushed his body back down onto the mattress, straddled him at the waist, and ripped her white button down dress shirt off super woman style. Leaning down to continue kissing him, Bella felt the sexual energy surge throughout her body. Her clitoris was on fire now, vagina pressed up against George's defined lower abdomen. Bella took the neck of his undershirt, and pulled it off his body, revealing his chiseled torso. George sat up, and commenced kissing Bella. He kissed his way down her neck, chest, and slim abdomen. Using his strength and body weight, George lifted Bella an inch off the bed, shifted her onto her back, and laid her down. He began to remove her gray skirt, slowly sliding it down her legs, and around her ankles. Bella quickly ripped off the thin panties she was wearing, and threw them to the floor. What George did next took Bella by surprise. He positioned his hands gently on the smooth skin covering her protruding hips, and kissed her about where her ovaries would be beneath. This created a tingling sensation for Bella, she felt more turned on than ever. George moved his head down, and began to kiss her feminine lips. Bella peeked down to see George glance up at her, with a passionate, sultry expression, before licking her vagina, and eventually inserting his tongue deep into her vaginal tube. Bellatrix squealed in pleasure. George had just poured a tank of gasoline onto the burning fire of Bella's desire, and as he twisted his tongue about inside her, she couldn't help but grab his head, and hold it there on her pelvis. The pleasure surged in steady flows, and it was almost too much to bear. "Oh, George!" she screamed. Her cries of intense pleasure inspired him to do even better, quickly licking, sucking, and devouring her vagina. A few minutes later, he pulled away, and rubbed her curves lovingly. Nearly hyperventilating, Bella brought George's lips back up to her own, and continued to kiss him vigorously, reaching down to unbutton his slacks. He slipped them off, as well as his tight briefs. Bella stroked George's sizable penis, feeling it grow in her hand. Sitting up, she hung herself on George's strong shoulders, and positioned his rigid penis to slide into her after she had applied protection. As his manhood penetrated her, a warm rush overtook Bella's body. All of her body surged with pleasure, as the energy continued to build. George was in a considerable amount of pleasure himself, moaning and whispering her name. This turned Bella on even further, and she began riding him at double pace. "George..." she breathed. "I'm almost there." George hugged her body as it bounced on him. "Oh, Bella." he whispered. Something about her name being spoken by his sultry, accented voice turned her on beyond description. The pair felt the energy build up to the brink. With a squeal, Bella felt hers release, hot tingling and contraction surged through her. George pushed himself inside her, feeling his own energy burst and explode inside her. He pulled out, and the two collapsed back onto the bed, holding each other tightly. "George," Bella said after a few minutes of silence, "I feel wonderful." George stroked her back, and replied, "I feel wonderful too. Just being here with you, Bella." After minutes more of cuddling, George sat up, exiting Bella's embrace. "George?" Bella said with concern. "I'm going to go get us something to drink, and eat maybe." he explained, "What kind of a partner would I be if I didn't get my beautiful other some water after an intimate moment." Bella smiled sexily. 'Still getting more perfect' she thought. "Hurry back." she said, rolling onto her side...

George sifted through the cabinets in the potions classroom, looking for two clean glasses. Finding them, he shut the cabinets, and turned to exit the classroom. Reaching the ground floor, George drew his wand, and cast an aqua spell in the glasses. He was about to travel the staircase when he remembered. 'Food...can the great hall conjure some up this late?' George thought. He didn't know what time it was, but he assumed it was late. It was early in the evening that he and Bella went to the clearing, so naturally it must have been at least midnight. He decided to give it a try...

Sirius was shaken awake by James. Jumping up, he drew his wand. "Sirius! Have you heard?" James asked. "No, I've been asleep, James." he replied, "What is it?" "Bella and George took down two Slitherin students who were recruits of a new dark lord!" Dumbledore has put the castle on lockdown!" James said frantically. "What!?" Sirius shouted in disbelief, "That's what they've been plotting?" "It appears so," Remus said, entering the room, "You were right, but in the wrong way." Sirius fell back on the sofa he'd been sleeping in, and closed his eyes. What now?...

Bella had been lying in the new bed she conjured, twirling her hair and thinking about George when he came back in the room. She looked up to find that George had a cart he was rolling into the room. "What's that?" she asked in a surprised tone. "Food!" he answered. "Turns out the great hall is open after hours," he explained, "I might have had a bit too much fun." He opened the cart to reveal platters of Chinese food, pizza, pad Thai, and an assortment of drinks. "You're the best." Bella said with a smile as she dug into the food. George joined her, wishing for a sofa to sit on together. George felt overjoyed at the moment, and he was going to hang onto this feeling for as long as he could...

A powerful light shone through the room of requirement and directly onto Bella's sleeping face. Waking slowly, Bella put one hand over her eyes to block the blinding light. She slipped out of bed, and standing up, attempted to get a good look at the source of it. Entranced in her drowsy state, Bella began to move towards the light's source. On her way there, she actually noticed what the real room looked like. Old statues, wand boxes, furniture, paintings, and much more were strewn across the vast plain of the room, piled up as high as the seemingly never ending ceiling. 'So this is where spring cleaning goes.' Bella thought. Approaching the source of the light, Bella's eyes could make one thing out for certain: It was an orb. Reaching down, Bella lightly touched the surface, and something extraordinary occurred. From the murky depths of the orb's core, a smoke like substance billowed out, consuming the inside of the orb entirely. Reaching the surface, the smoke began to clear, and from the center came a soft voice. "Bellatrix..." it whispered. "Who are you?" Bella asked wearily. "I am the orb." it answered simply. "You'll have to be more specific." Bella replied. "I am ancient." the orb continued, "My effects differ between those who find me, but the common result: insight. I sense something in you Bellatrix, a quality that could result in happiness, or tragedy." "I am happy now, so I suppose you have your answer." she stated curtly. The voice fell silent for a few minutes before replying. "Do you ever wonder how things could have turned out differently?" it inquired. "What do you mean?" Bella replied, clearly interested now. "Let me show you..." it whispered. At this, the light began to surround her, blinding all sight of the room of requirement...

Bella opened her eyes to find herself in the great hall. Thoroughly confused, she looked around the room. Turning her head to the Slitherin table, Bella was taken back by the sight of herself, ogling George across the tables. Though surprised, she smiled fully, remembering this moment, and where she was now. It was a pleasant thought. George and his friends exited the hall, followed by Bella's past self. She followed herself into the entrance room, where the former Bella cast a time charm. 'This is when I decided to go to the meeting!' she thought, not exactly wanting to watch that again. To her surprise, past Bella took a left towards the staircase. Bella knew immediately what was happening. The party...

The party was decently boring, and now Bellatrix questioned the orb's intention. Why make her watch a flabby, drunk Slughorn make too many toasts, and stuck up students socialize for hours? Light began to consume the area, and she knew the orb was taking her away. This time, her eyes opened to the Slitherin common room. Past Bella sat on the sofa in the main area, reading a paper. 'Ok, big deal.' She thought sarcastically. Her tone changed dramatically, however, when another student entered the room. Leastrange. She watched as they had an ordinary conversation about potions, but when Lestrange brought up the next subject, things got interesting. She listened as he explained to past Bella how a powerful wizard had wanted to make changes to the political side of the wizarding world. From the original meeting, he bent the truth, glorified things, and basically flat out lied to past Bella. "I never would have known!" she said aloud, conscious that no one could hear her. Past Bella sat up after Lestrange left and said something that made present Bella's heart drop. "Maybe he's not so bad." The light came again; ready to take Bella to the next scene. As it faded, she saw that she was now in the second floor hall. Two figures turned the corner: Past or maybe even alternate present Bella, and Lestrange, hand in hand. Now Bellatrix felt sick. How did this happen? The light did its thing, and she opened her eyes again, to a new scene. The empty potions classroom. Alternate Bella showed a distressed expression as Lestrange pushed her against the wall, ripped her wand out of her hand, and cast several Cruciatus curses upon her. At this point in the journey, she was simply shell shocked. The light came one final time, to take her to the scene of alternate Bella in her dormitory bed, crying. She reached under the bed, grabbing a bottle of firewhisky. As alternate Bella took a swig, her loose shirt sleeve fell to her shoulder, revealing a black skull and snake marking on the inside of her arm. "Is ignorance really bliss?" the voice whispered. Before Bella could even think to answer, everything went black...

Bellatrix woke with a start, breathing heavily. She was in bed again, George on her side. Was it all a dream? Somehow, she knew it wasn't. Startled by the sudden waking of Bella, George jumped, grabbed his wand off the side table, and scanned it around the room. When he realized all was well with their surroundings, he turned to Bellatrix, and put his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "What's wrong, Bella?" he asked in a concerned tone. He expected her to answer, but she just sat there, staring blankly at a chair across the room. Eventually, she turned to him, a deep sadness in her eyes. George was familiar with this, and he noticed the tears welling up in her eyes. Before he could blink, Bella threw herself on him, locking her body and lips with George's, tears flowing down her cheeks. She ended the long kiss, pulling her head away, and looking deeply into George's eyes. She examined his face, hands firmly plastered on the sides of his jaw. She let her hands fall loosely to her waist, pinching the elastic band of her pajama bottoms, and stripping them off. George watched as she threw them on the chair, and came lunging back into his arms. George let Bella remove his shirt while he kissed her tenderly. She leaned back to peel her own under shirt off, and proceeded to push George down on to the bed. She pulled his pajama bottoms off, and went down to kiss him again. George took this opportunity to reach around the lovely witch, and pluck the hooks on her bra strap loose. When Bella stood up again, she shrugged the bra off, and discarded it off the bed. George took a moment to take in the sight of Bella's bare chest. A young woman of 17, Bella was quite developed, and George suspected that her breasts had yet to grow to full size. George lifted his body up, pulling her chest to his face. He began sucking on Bella's nipples, much to her delight. With every lick, a nerve shot from her chest, bounced down to her now wet vagina, and ricocheted up her back, sending chills down her spine, and completing a cycle of full pleasure bliss. She let George indulge in her spongy breasts for a few more minutes before reaching down, and beginning to remove his briefs. Once she got them off him, Bella pushed George down, and sank slowly to his genitals. George watched as she pinched the base of his enlarging penis, and brought it into her mouth. The feeling of the inside of Bella's warm cheeks, and her moist tongue wrapped around his wide manhood felt incredible. Beginning to take it deeper, Bella placed her hands on George's strong thighs, and bowed her head. Now that she had gotten used to the size, Bella began to bob her head up and down, fluidly pleasing George's sexual organ. George took a deep breath, intensely involved in the action, and on the edge of his symbolic seat. Bella loved the way his throbbing cock felt in her mouth, and started to rub her vagina through her panties with her index and middle finger. George reached down, and began rubbing Bella's breasts, contributing to her pleasure. The rock hard penis in her mouth, fingers rubbing her vagina, and strong hands caressing her breasts all caused a sudden wave of intense pleasure, leading to a fiery orgasm for Bella. Witnessing the amount of pleasure Bella was in made George feel even better, and he too reached an intense orgasm, shooting his semen all over the inside of Bella's mouth. She pulled his cock out of her mouth, and to Georges surprise, swallowed all of his cum with a single gulp. Bella crawled back up to George, wrapping her arms around him, and nestling her head into his shoulder. They cuddled for a long while before Bella spoke to George. "Thank you." she said. "And not just for the amazing sex. You've done more than you could possibly know." George rubbed Bella's shoulders lovingly. "Trust me," he started, "it's my pleasure. To have you by my side is a privilege, and I will never take it for granted." Bella smiled widely, and looked up at George dreamily. He craned his head down to kiss her one last time before pulling her body close, and drifting off to sleep with the beautiful witch in his arms...

The long black cloak trailed behind Voldemort like an enigma as he paced across the Riddle manor living room. A dim fire crackled, the light casting low shadows through the room. How could his position have been compromised so easily? The pureblood students at the recruiting meeting all seemed to act normally about his position, so when the foolish headmaster intercepted him on a trip to Knockturn alley, Voldemort was taken off guard. The original motive he assumed was to interrogate, but when he attempted to flee, the old man bit. Voldemort looked down at the singed strip of flesh on his right hand with a scowl. He decided to get to work; after all, a traitor wouldn't shoot flares up in the air for him to find them...


	5. Chapter 5

George slowly regained consciousness after his long nap with Bella. He rolled over in bed to reach the nightstand and grab his wand. Bella opened her eyes and sat up as George cast a time spell. It was 7:30 pm. Caring little about the time, Bella slid across the bed and collapsed onto George's chest, smiling brightly. "Time to get up?" she asked sweetly. "Yes, I think so." George replied distractedly, noticing how adorable Bella looked with her messy hair and enchanting smile. She lifted herself up, plucked her own wand from the side table, and cast a spell that located and lifted their clothes on to the bed...

Sirius stomped through the ground floor halls. All day it was 'I heard Bellatrix and George stopped a dark lord!' or 'George and Bellatrix are heroes!' Sirius growled just thinking about it. He was almost sure they were plotting something, but not like this. Now everybody knew what they had done. He turned into the courtyard, and sat down by a tree to think. Nobody had seen them since Sunday night. Maybe Dumbledore moved them away from Hogwarts to avoid the Slitherin harassment they would get. Sirius fell onto his back and let out a sigh. George wouldn't be intimidated by any of the Slitherin students, he knew that, but his cousin didn't seem to like dealing with her house peers. Time would tell what was going on...

Nighttime at Hogwarts on a weeknight was usually quiet, and relatively peaceful, but as Bellatrix and George traveled through the halls, Bella noticed a difference. The ground floor of the castle, which they were on, was bustling with students. They would all stare at them, and point them out to other students. Bella leaned in and whispered to George, "Do they think we did something wrong?" George looked around. "I don't know, Bella." he replied. After a moment, George turned and kissed her head. "Ignore them." he said warmly. They made their way to the third floor, where the entrance to Dumbledore's office was. The stone phoenix stood crested into the wall. "What did he say the password was?" Bella asked. George laughed before turning to the phoenix and speaking the entry phrase. "Lemon drop." The stone figure spiraled up and around to reveal the staircase leading into the headmaster's office...

"So," Dumbledore concluded, "due to the mixed feelings of certain students, I must insist that you continue to sleep in the room of requirement, Bellatrix." Bella knew that Dumbledore would say this, and she didn't mind it at all until the young professor sitting by the headmaster spoke up. "As for you, George, you can return to the Gryffindor common room tonight. McGonagall said sternly, aware of what Dumbledore allowed them to do the previous night. A fist clenched up inside Bella as she shot McGonagall a bitter look. "I wouldn't feel safe without George, professor Dumbledore." she retorted. "We can place guards around the perimeter if the concealed entrance is not enough." McGonagall quickly shot back. "They wouldn't be in the room." Bella replied, standing. "Then we will find a way to put them in there!" McGonagall shouted, standing up herself. Dumbledore shot George a concerned look as the two women stared bitterly at each other across the desk in his office. Understanding exactly what Dumbledore was silently communicating, George stood up with the headmaster, and began to calm Bella down as he did the same with Minerva. When everyone was seated once more, Dumbledore spoke again. "I'm sure we can find a way to settle this." the wise wizard started, "Now Bellatrix, what are your concerns?" "There is a dark lord on the rise, and I do not want some foolish guards roaming around for protection!" she said frantically. McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Come now headmaster, we both know that Miss Black is a skilled enough witch to defend herself, and that she does not feel in danger." she started. "I know exactly why she wants him in there, and I'll give you a hint, it's against the rules! Surely you must have realized that!" Bellatrix felt herself getting more enraged with McGonagall. Maybe she was right, but what Bella had said before spoke some truth at least. She felt a sense of safety in George's arms, and not just from physical harm. Dumbledore tried to conceal his grin as he spoke again. "Is this true, Bellatrix?" Unable to lie to the headmaster knowing full well that he knew it was, Bella remained silent. "See? I told you!" McGonagall said triumphantly. The old wizard pondered his answer for a moment. "Although Hogwarts is a very safe place, I can understand the desire for a close and second protection. I'm going to allow it." he finished. McGonagall gasped and shot up from her seat. Before she could speak, Dumbledore dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "That will be all, Minerva." he said sternly. McGonagall glanced coldly at Bella before stomping out of the room. "Have a good evening, you two, and don't forget your other protection." Dumbledore said with a wink. "Thank you professor." Bella said with a smile, before taking George's hand, and leading him out of the office...

George looked into Bella's eyes as they cuddled on the sofa in the room of requirement. "I'm sorry about earlier." Bella apologized. "I shouldn't have gotten bitchy enough for you to have to bring me down." "Bella, I think it's attractive when you fight for what you want. You shouldn't apologize for it." he replied. Bella smiled before nuzzling up to George. Tomorrow they would have to start attending classes again. George noticed Bella's arms tense up a bit at her thought. He knew what caused it almost immediately. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." George said as he ran his firm hand over Bella's shoulders, loosening her muscles and melting her fears. Bella wrapped her arms around George's waist and held him tightly. She only wished this moment could last forever. All worries gone, and warm in the embrace of George. Bella pondered this situation for a moment, happier than any Slitherin girl could be...

Tuesday went by surprisingly smooth. Bella and George went to all of their classes together, with the exception of a few they didn't share. The other students seemed to appreciate what they had done, and not a single Slitherin had caused a problem yet. Late in the afternoon, George had left the room of requirement to speak with a few professors and friends, and now, early in the evening, Bella lie on the sofa, reading a book about obscure and old spells. Wishing she could practice a few, Bella got up from the couch, and exited the room, heading for the courtyard. Today had been an OK day, and Bella was worry free as she moseyed to the grassy spot...

George stepped into the Gryffindor common room with pride. He was glad to be back to see some friends, but he wouldn't be there for too long. Out of the corner of his eye, George saw a familiar face. "William!" George called. William turned around, looking pleased to see his friend. The two met in the middle of the room. "George, glad to see you back." William said. Soon, the rest of George's friends had gathered around. William, John, and Saul all looked at George with a smile. "Heard what you got yourself into there," Saul began, "sounded pretty heroic." "Anything that eradicates a few more Slitherin is heroic to me." John laughed. Ignoring John's comment, George spoke again. "Ah well, I couldn't have done it without Bellatrix's help." he said modestly. "Yeah..." William trailed off. His friends seemed to be avoiding that subject, and stood in awkward silence until Saul spoke again. "Why don't you stay for the night, George?" he started, "We have some celebrating to do!" "That sounds like fun, don't get me wrong," George began, "but I promised Bella I would be back soon." At this, his friends just stared blankly at him before William broke the silence. "Look, George, we get that she helped you and all, but I can't understand why you're sticking around her." he started, "We've all heard the rumors of how close you two are getting." George was shocked that his friend would see it that way. Before he could reply, John spoke again. "She's a Slitherin, George." he began, "They can't be trusted." Saul jumped in next. "What we're trying to say is, you're a Gryffindor, and you could have anybody you want." he commented, "Why her? All she ever does is keep to herself, sulking in her common room. It's unheard of for a Slitherin and Gryffindor to be close. We're enemies." George glanced around at the three Gryffindor students for a long moment before speaking again. "You don't get it, do you?" George said loudly. "Being enemies with other wizards like that is what causes dark lords, wizard genocide, and war. Sure, some Slitherin students may be the pureblood stereotypes they're made out to be, but you're no better when you speak against them. There are assholes in every house, not just Slitherin. You know as well as I do that Gryffindor has them, but we also have good people in our house, just like Slitherin does. You're becoming the problem with this petty hatred!" "George, calm down." Saul whispered in an attempt to cut George off. "I'm not finished." George said, with a tone that cut like a knife. "About that Slitherin girl, who just keeps to herself and sulks in her common room," George continued in his sharp tone, "she happens to be the brightest and most beautiful witch I know. She probably did those things because she's stuck in a house that is classified a certain way by people like you, even though she matches up to none of the stereotypes. Sadly, I don't think she's very proud to be a Slitherin, because of the way others see her, when she damn well should be! She's in that house because of other wonderful qualities she has, and because of the students like you who put general assumptions upon whole houses, she can't even be proud about it, and who she really is when everybody around her misjudges her. Nobody outside of her house really knows who she is, taking her for an 'ugly Slitherin', and everybody inside her house takes her for a Slitherin who fits the stereotypes also, because she doesn't want to talk to them all the time. Lose lose in other words. It doesn't matter to me what you think about my choice, I don't give a damn, but next time you call every Slitherin untrustworthy, I hope you think about this conversation." Finishing his rant, George turned, and hastily exited the Gryffindor common room...

"Alvercia!" Bella yelled, waving her wand according to what the old spell book instructed. Still nothing. She was getting a little tired of trying to make this transfer spell work, but decided nonetheless to continue practicing it. The sound of a quickly moving force plowing through the grassy courtyard stopped Bella's train of thought about the spell, and caused her to look behind her to check who was storming across the outdoor area. Upon her turn, Bella's chest was immediately met by two pounding fists. "How could you?" Narcissa screeched. 'Here we go.' Bella thought. "What did I do?" she replied with a question. "What did you do?" Narcissa repeated, "You sent Lucius away! He could be in Azkaban!" Rolling her eyes, Bella took her youngest sister's fists and removed them from her chest. "He is not going to Azkaban." she began. "He will face some consequences for supporting a dark lord, and that will be the end of it." Narcissa had clearly been crying, her face a shade of cherry red, tear stained and looking awful. She sniffled, calming herself, before she threw herself down onto a rock. "Cissa," Bella started, softening her tone and becoming the big sister Narcissa needed, "he was involved in some very bad things. Now, I know you liked him, but you need to find someone better for you. Dating Lucius will get you nowhere fast." Narcissa looked up at Bellatrix sadly, and broke into tears. "I never really liked him, he was just the only one who ever talked to me. Nobody likes me, Bella." Narcissa cried. Bella sat down next to her sister, putting her arm around her, and comforting her. "I like you." she said warmly. Narcissa hugged her big sister tightly. "I have somewhere we can go to and talk if you'd like." Bella offered. Narcissa nodded. Bella lifted her sister up, and led her to the room of requirement.

It was clear to everyone who passed him in the halls that George was pissed. His face reflected a feeling of being fed up. Hair tossed about from speeding through the castle, George approached the room of requirement, and calmed himself, knowing that Bella was waiting for him. He smiled faintly as the large door formulated on the wall, and stepped in to find a scene he was not expecting. Bella sat on the sofa, arm around her youngest sister, comforting her as she cried. Noticing George out of the corner of her eye, Bella glanced up with a saddened face and looked George in the eyes. "We need to talk." she said in a worried tone. "We'll be right back." she assured Narcissa. George and Bella stepped out into the hall, shutting the door behind them. "You look stressed." Bella noticed. "What's going on?" she asked as she stroked George's cheek. "It's nothing." he said. "You're telling me later." Bella shot back. George couldn't help but smile at this. He was glad she cared so much about him. "Now, what is it?" he asked. "Well," Bella started, "my sister has been very sad about Lucius being sent away. We've gotten through that, and she says she never really had an interest in him, but there are other things bothering her that go along with why she latched on to him in the first place that she needed to talk about. On top of that and what really concerns me, is that she's being picked on by classmates, and was attacked in her bed a few nights ago. She was afraid to tell anyone under the assumption that it would lead to more harassment." "How was she attacked?" George asked carefully. "She says a few hooded figures cast harmful spells at her, it's nothing too bad." Bella clarified. "I think it has to do with her being my sister, after what we did." "You could be right." George said in a concerned tone. "We can't let her go back to the Slitherin dormitories." Bella leaned forward, resting her head on George's shoulder as he brought her body close, wrapping his arms around her. "You're right." she whispered. "Come on," George replied, brightening his tone, "Let's get back to your sister. She needs some cheering up." Bella smiled at George before he turned to open the re formulating door. Stepping in again, Bella returned to her sister's side. George followed suit, and sat down on the coffee table in front of the sofa, facing Narcissa. "We don't think it's a good idea for you to go back to the Slitherin common room." Bella told her sister. "We'll talk to professor Dumbledore about it, and you can stay here." George nodded to affirm Bella's statement. "I'll go grab some food for us," George said warmly, placing his hand comfortingly on Narcissa's shoulder, "do you want anything?" Narcissa thought for a moment and replied, "Maybe a glass of butter beer and some spaghetti?" "You got it." George said with a grin and a wink. He squeezed her shoulder before getting up, and exiting the room again. He didn't need to ask Bella, already knowing what she liked. Bella watched him dreamily as he stood up and exited the room, thinking of how wonderful her partner was. She turned her attention back to Narcissa, resuming their previous conversation...

George had two stops to make, and since one of them was for food, he knew which one he would be making first. Turning on to the staircase, George's mood was improving. He knew that to keep those around him positive and happy, he had to be as well. George left the staircase on the third floor. He was walking down the hall when he heard a voice that he knew would be a problem. "Good evening to you, all mighty hero of Hogwarts." Sirius said in a very sarcastic tone. 'Oh shit, any night but tonight.' George thought as he turned around. "What do you want, Sirius?" he asked. "Same as before, pretty boy. To answer my question." Sirius began. "I think it's great that you helped uncover a dark scheme, i really do, but I still believe you have schemes of your own. What are you and Bellatrix up to?" George just shook his head, and turned around to continue his journey. "The hard way, eh? Have it your way. Now!" Sirius shouted. At this, the rest of the marauders jumped out from behind statues around the third floor, and surrounded George, closing in on him with their wands drawn. George laughed for a moment at their effort. "Hell no." he said amusedly before quick-drawing his wand and casting a multiplied binding hex. All four fourth years lie on the floor, struggling to break free. George began to whistle a upbeat tune as he scooped their wands up, and pocketed them. "What a coincidence! I was just on my way to professor Dumbledore's office!" he said. Using most of his strength, George proceeded to lift each student on to his shoulders, stacking them in pairs. "Up we go, then!" he said cheerfully. He'd had enough of the marauders poking around him, and it was satisfying to finally have them beat at their own game...

Dumbledore nodded exhaustedly. "Yes, we will have to do something about this." he started. "When will you boys learn to stay out of trouble?" The four boys across the desk looked down defeatedly as George canceled his hex upon them. "Run along, I will speak to you each privately later." Dumbledore said, dismissing them. He waited until the students had exited his office completely before speaking to George. "Now, about your second bit of business, my boy." he said, setting it up for George to explain. "You see, professor, Bella's youngest sister is under a lot of stress." George started. "She's being picked on by her classmates, and a few nights ago some unknown students attacked her in her bed, casting harmful spells her way. We think it might have to do with her being Bella's sister, considering what happened, and we want her to stay with us in the room of requirement until it's safer for us all." "I must say, George," Dumbledore began, "you have a knack for taking action, and making solid decisions. I agree with this one, and it's good I know about this for my investigation." "Thank you, professor." George said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some food to get." George turned for the door, exiting with a wave to Dumbledore...

"Not to sound unappreciative, but this is a small room. Will I sleep on the couch?" Narcissa asked. Bella laughed before replying. "This is a magical room, sis." she began. "First of all, we can create another room near this one with its own furniture for you to sleep in, and second, but not to sound like I don't love your company, George and I need our privacy." Narcissa grinned knowingly at her sister. "Let's get started on that room!" Bella said quickly, knowing that if she had waited any longer, Narcissa would have gone into the subject of her and George, asking questions that she knew she wouldn't want to answer. The two stood up, and made their way out of the first room and into the real room of requirement...

George carried a cart of food into the room of requirement, finding that both Bella and Narcissa were gone. He parked the cart and rested on the sofa. A few minutes later the sisters came through the side wall. "We were just setting up a room for Narcissa." Bella said. "Great!" George replied, standing up to set out the food on the coffee table. "Some fried rice and pancakes for you," George said to Bella, "and a tall glass of butter beer and spaghetti for you." he said to Narcissa. Bella gave George a peck on the lips before sitting down, delighted that he knew her unusual dinner favorite by heart. She remembered the warm conversation they had about favorite food items with a smile. Narcissa sat down after her sister as George pulled his own food out of the cart, and joined them...

"This is no good!" Voldemort hissed at the cloaked wizard in front of him. "I need something of real value." "I have one item," the mysterious man replied, "but it is going to cost you more than you may be willing to pay. The wizard reached underneath his street side stand and pulled out a dazzling golden cup. "This belonged to Helga Hufflepuff." he explained. "Which justifies my price." Voldemort gazed upon the goblet with fierce desire in his eyes. 'This is better than I could have even anticipated.' he thought. "Thank you, this is exactly what I'm looking for." Voldemort said, not bothering to ask the price. "Avada Kedavra!"...


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright."  
George said. "The spell I am thinking of has to do with birds." It  
didn't take Narcissa long to answer. "It's Avis!" she said  
confidently. George smiled and nodded his head. "Very good," he  
started, "you know quite a bit about lighter charms, but let's try mixing  
it up. The next spell I'm thinking of is a useful but powerful charm,  
convenient when trapped, perhaps, or as your sister proved a few days ago, in  
battle as well." George glanced over at Bella, giving her a captivating  
look. "Hm..." Narcissa thought. "If you're trapped, you want to  
get out, and in battle, you want to strike a blow to your opponent...must be  
Expulso!" George nodded once more, looking surprised. "You're too  
good at this." he laughed. "Got anything that might stump her, Bella?"  
Bellatrix smiled slyly as she grabbed her obscure spell book. "I bet these  
will challenge you." she said...

A cloaked figure dug desperately through the potions cabinet in the dungeons.  
It was now later at night, and the risk of being caught was minimized, but the  
consequences, however, were maximized. Andromeda knew this as she continued to  
search through the tall, wide cabinet. 'There it is!' she thought, reaching up  
a level to grab the bottled liquid. A bright light suddenly cast itself on Andromeda,  
revealing her stretched figure in the act of stealing a potion. "Good  
evening Miss Black." the nearly monotone voice from behind her said. She  
pivoted around, letting out a deep sigh of relief, knowing who had caught her.  
"Severus, please. I'm older than you are, stop calling me 'Miss  
Black'." she whispered. "No matter," Severus replied,  
"you've been up to no good, and I've caught you in the act."  
Andromeda considered her next move carefully, but perhaps not enough. She drew her  
wand, and quickly cast a disorienting curse, followed by a Confundus charm at  
Severus. With little effort, Snape canceled his Lumos, absorbed Andromeda's  
disorienting curse, deflected the Cunfundus charm, and cast a Flipendo,  
knocking Andromeda off the stool she stood on, and sending her to the stone  
floor with a thud. Severus approached her pain stricken body clicking his  
tongue in a tisk-tisk sort of way. "Perhaps if we spent more time  
practicing our spells, and less snooping about the dungeons, we wouldn't be in  
this predicament, would we, Andromeda?" he said patronizingly. Andromeda  
groaned in agony and embarrassment. A fourth year had just out dueled her, even  
with a disadvantage, and had possibly dislocated her shoulder. Severus ceased  
his haughty attitude, and knelt down beside Andromeda, turning her on to her  
back. He felt gently around the shoulder on which she fell, and came to the  
conclusion that it was, in fact, dislocated. He sighed, and cast a spell upon  
the shoulder that popped it quickly into place. "Ouch!" Andromeda  
yelped. The pain only lasted a split second, and she realized that her shoulder  
was OK again. "I apologize," Severus began, "heat of the  
moment." Andromeda nodded understandingly, and took his hand. He lifted  
her up, and sat her down on the stool. Andromeda stretched her body out,  
loosening her muscles again after the fall. "Are you going to turn me  
in?" she asked in a worried tone. "No, I'm not going to turn you  
in." Snape replied. "I was kidding when I said I caught you up to no  
good. I just wanted to know what you were looking for, chances are I know where  
to find it." Andromeda chuckled a bit at this. Snape kidding around? That  
was unheard of. "Well, I found it, right when you came in." she  
explained. "Mind if I ask what it is?" Severus inquired. Andromeda  
thought for a moment before replying. "Ok, I'll tell you, but you must  
promise not to tell anyone." she said slowly. "Promise." he  
replied...

Narcissa stood up from the sofa yawning. "I think it's time to get some  
sleep." she said. "Alright, sleep well." Bella said as she  
hugged her sister. George got up as well, cleaning the coffee table, and  
meeting Bella and Narcissa in the middle of the room. "Feel better."  
he said to Narcissa as she exited the room, headed for her own. George fell  
back on the sofa, looking slightly exhausted himself. Bella waited until  
Narcissa had exited completely before turning around and heading for the sofa.  
George had his head back and his eyes closed, sitting squarely on the green  
cushion. Bella silently slipped the loose, black dress she was wearing off, and  
threw it on the bed. Now clad in a tight undershirt and extremely short, silk  
pajama shorts, Bella slowly straddled George's lap as he sat upright on the  
sofa, and proceeded to kiss him deeply, and passionately. She pulled back, and  
waited for George to open his eyes. As he did so, Bella began to run her hands  
along his chest and shoulders. "Look at you." he said lovingly,  
taking his previously limp arms and wrapping them around her waist.  
"You're so beautiful, Bella." George continued as he stroked her  
soft, silky thighs hugging his waist. "Inside and out." George  
stretched back, closing his eyes for a moment. "Today has been a bit  
exhausting." he remarked. Bella smiled widely at George and slid her hands  
up, closing them on both sides of his jaw. "George, you're making me very  
horny." she whispered in brutal honesty. "I would advise against  
being a perfect man, and calling me beautiful when you're tired." George  
opened his eyes, and leaned forward to kiss Bella again. "I wouldn't say  
perfect, now." he replied modestly. Bella rested her head on Georges  
shoulder. "No, I would definitely say perfect." she began.  
"Spending all day with me, knowing I was worried about going back to  
classes, staying up all night to cheer my sister up, and still having enough  
energy not to fall asleep, though you look exhausted, as you tell me that I'm  
beautiful inside and out." George remained silent. "You still haven't  
told me why you looked upset earlier." Bella pointed out. "It's a  
long story to get into." George replied, attempting to get out of  
explaining the situation to her for now. "Does it have to do with  
me?" Bella asked, unable to contain the question. George sighed. "How  
good are you at Legilimency?" he inquired. Bella knew what he was getting  
at. "I'm alright at it, it's worth a try, but only if you're OK with  
it." she replied in a concerned tone. "I'm fine with it," he  
began, "I trust you." Bella stared at George, looking for a doorway  
into his recent memories. George closed his eyes, and brought Bella's forehead  
to his own. "This should be easier for you, just cast the spell." he  
whispered. She silently spoke the incantation, sending her on a journey to the Gryffindor  
common room earlier in the day...

"Try it again!" Andromeda encouraged. Severus raised his wand again,  
pointing it at her, and attempting the spell again. "Langlock!" he  
whispered vigorously, as his wand whipped around twice. Andromeda looked as  
though she wanted to say something, but was struggling with her tongue. It had  
worked. Snape quickly canceled his spell, releasing Andromeda's tongue.  
"That's amazing!" she nearly shouted. "Where did you learn to  
create your own spells?" "Think, Andromeda, how did any spell come to  
be?" he began. "You just have to know what you want it to do, find  
the right root words for an incantation, and have the correct emotions backing  
it." Andromeda squinted at Snape. "So you had to really want me to  
shut up!" she realized. "I wasn't thinking about shutting you up."  
he explained. "I was thinking of other loud mouths." She looked at  
him skeptically before laughing out loud. "I think it's a talent,  
Severus." she said. "Well, it's getting late, I'd best get up to the  
dormitory." "As should I." Severus replied. He watched as  
Andromeda moseyed up the stairs in the common room. Snape stretched his body  
out as he pondered something to himself, getting up and heading for his own  
dormitory's stairs...

Bella gasped as she shot out of George's memory, not used to exiting  
Legilimency. She was fighting not to fall backwards when George came out of the  
memory himself, quickly reaching Bella's shoulders, and pulling her back onto  
the sofa. Bella caught her breath for a few moments as George rubbed her back.  
"I'm not that used to mind penetration either." he laughed. Bella was  
silent, thinking over what she just saw. "Are you alright?" he asked  
worriedly. It was a few minutes before Bella replied. "I'm more than  
alright." she whispered simply. Her words were the calm weather before a  
storm. Taking George by surprise, Bella jumped on his resting body, grabbing at  
his shirt, and kissing him aggressively. Without time to even think, and  
running out of breath, George attempted desperately to keep up with Bellatrix.  
Coming to the conclusion that the stunning young witch was not going to let up,  
George gave Bella a playful poke in the ribs, causing her to gasp in surprise,  
and giving George a split second to take a deep breath before Bella dove back  
into his lips. Before he could think about what to do next, George found  
himself shirtless, without pants, and still struggling to keep up with Bella as  
she peeled her tight shirt off, followed by her shorts, all while continuing to  
keep George's lips busy, slowly sliding her tongue into his mouth with every  
new kiss. Finally letting go of George's head, Bella pulled away, sitting  
upright on his lap. With a swift series of motion, Bella slid the straps of her  
pink bra off her shoulders, unhooked the back of it, peeled her matching  
panties off, and let her bra fall off her chest, and on to the floor. George  
watched Bella in her new state of undress as she slid down to his waist, and in  
an act of sheer lust, ripped his skin tight briefs off with just her teeth.  
Once the undergarment was down to his knees, Bella let go, lifting herself back  
up to George's lips, and resuming the kissing as she hooked the briefs on her  
foot, and thrust them off his body completely, finishing the job. George was  
wide awake now, feeling a pulse of energy run through his body with every  
sensitive kiss, Bella's tongue shocking his senses into a state of full  
euphoric awareness. The feeling of her hard nipples rubbing against his chest,  
lips caressing his tongue, and soft legs hugging his body sent surges of  
electric arousal down his spine, connecting and ending in his penis, making it  
grow harder with every beat of this incredible sexual song. Feeling the shaft  
of his increasingly large cock slowly press up against her wet vagina, Bella  
felt her body succumb to the almost unbearable pleasure of anticipation. Unable  
to take the extremely arousing tease any longer, Bella lifted herself up a few  
inches, positioning her vagina at the tip of George's penis, and slowly let her  
body sink down on to his pelvis, letting his enormous sexual organ penetrate  
her body as deep as it would go. Flares and sparks of initial pay out pleasure  
pumped through George and Bella's bodies. Both knew the buildup would be worth  
it tenfold. With everything he had, George lifted Bella's body up, keeping his  
brick-solid penis inside her, and twisted her on to her back. Kissing her  
passionately, George proceeded to thrust his cock in and out of her tight

vaginal tube, massaging the lips as he did so. The combination of George's warm  
penis and rough fingers penetrating, rubbing, and tickling her senses at the  
core of pleasure in her body sent Bella into a state of uncompromising bliss.  
Feeling her vaginal tube hug his cock tightly, George had entered his own zone  
of euphoria. He knew it was time to take it to the next level. Flexing the  
muscles in his pelvis, and tilting his sexual organ up vertically in Bella's  
vagina, George thrust horizontally, sending the tip up in a diagonal path in  
Bella's deep vaginal tube, hitting her sweet spot. Her eyes shot open, her jaw  
dropped, and she was yanked out of her trance, into something much, much more.  
The loud reaction and release came a few seconds delayed, and in a  
uncontrollable scream of pleasure. She no longer had control over her words.  
"Oh, fuck George!" she yelled happily. "What did you do?"  
George kissed her deeply before repeating the diagonal thrust to heaven  
rapidly, and without rest, sending Bella into a fit of squealing pleasure. She  
had never been loved like this, never felt this amount of intensified pleasure  
coursing through her body, making her skin shiver and her head spin. The final  
mile of sexual energy surged through George as he felt the vibrations from  
Bella's voice shouting in bliss, the pounding of her heart beating through her  
chest, the jerking of her pleasure stricken body, Bella's pleasure was his own.  
With one last diagonal thrust, George came to a climax deep inside Bella's  
vaginal tube. Feeling the pulsating of his cock inside of her, Bella gasped for  
air as she felt an explosion of sexual bliss go off, shattering the tension,  
and sending it flying through her body. Tears of extreme amounts of pleasure  
and joy ran down Bella's cheeks as she lie on her back breathing heavily, and  
moaning in release. George pulled his penis out of Bella's tight vaginal tube  
and lie down next to her on the long sofa. Seeing that Bella was unable to move  
right away, George stood up, and lifted her into his arms. George carried Bella  
over to the large bed they shared and laid her down gently, lying down beside  
her. Bella looked at George in awe, before kissing him one last time, and  
cuddling up to his warm body, holding on tighter than she ever had before.  
"George..." she breathed. "Yes, love?" he replied. "You're  
amazing." she whispered. George smiled and kissed her head. "That  
would be you." he replied. "Which is why I get so upset when I hear  
blatantly false things being said about you. It saddens me, Bella, because I  
know how wonderful you are." Bella smiled as she drifted off to sleep in  
George's arms...

George and Bellatrix were awakened suddenly by a tremendous booming sound. A  
few moments later, the booming sounded again, but closer this time, shaking the  
floor in the room of requirement. George shot out of bed, and began dressing.  
"Check on Narcissa," he told Bella frantically, "I'll go see what's  
happening. Bella jumped out of bed, and began dressing as George finished.  
"Be careful." she instructed as he flew out the door. Bella grabbed  
her wand off the side table and cast a time spell. 'Two in the morning.' she  
repeated the time to herself. 'What is happening?'...

Dozens of confused, half-dressed students stood around in the halls as George  
hurriedly made his way to the entry room of the castle. Professors surrounded  
the front door, wands drawn. The pounding had ceased, and everyone stood ready  
for whatever was to come next. As a loud crash sounded far down the hall,  
followed by the terrified screaming of students, the professors realized  
horrifiedly that they were not ready. All heads and bodies turned, the  
squeaking of shoes signaling the charge of professors as they ran to the source  
of the noise. George followed behind them, wand drawn. When he turned the  
corner behind the Hogwarts staff, George quickly noticed the five or so heavily  
cloaked figures casting spells at students, and now the group of professors.  
The one at the head of the cloaked group was clearly the most powerful, and  
obviously the leader. Thinking with speed, George tucked his head inside the  
white shirt he was wearing, and proceeded into the fight. The leader was about to  
cast some sort of curse at an unarmed Hufflepuff when George raised his wand,  
and stopped them. "Incendio!" he yelled. At the incantation, flames  
burst from his wand, flying at the hooded figure. The cloak they were wearing  
caught fire, and sent them back a few feet in a fiery explosion. The leader  
quickly cast an aqua spell, putting the flames out. With a now singed cloak,  
the leader turned their attention to George. With haste, George raised his wand  
again, casting a stinging jinx and cutting curse. The first spell was deflected  
by the leader, but the second one hit its mark. The hood concealing the  
leader's face was severed from the rest of the cloak. As it fell to the floor,  
the leader quickly concealed his face, ducking behind one of his troops. The  
group of professors took the opportunity to drive the group back with volleys  
of spells, but it was not long before the leader returned, concealed in a new  
cloak. He violently cast a shock wave spell, blasting the professors and George  
off their feet, and yards away. He raised his wand, speed walking towards  
George, and began to mutter an incantation. An unexpected jet of red light came  
racing down from above, striking the wizard in the chest, and sending him  
crashing into a wall. Dumbledore stood a floor above on a balcony overlooking  
the lower hall. He gracefully sprung off the balcony, floating down to meet the  
leader in battle. A stream of green light burst out of the leader's wand, met  
halfway between him and Dumbledore with a stream of red light from Dumbledore's  
wand. The cloaked leader broke away from the bound spell, sending deadly sparks  
crashing through the hall. He raised his wand to cast another spell, but  
Dumbledore quickly shot a powerful disarming charm at the leader's wand hand,  
sending his wand flying across the hall. With a growl, the leader magically  
sent the wand back to his hand, before apparating away, followed by his group.  
George pulled his shirt back over his head, revealing his face again. A few  
students and professors lie wounded on the floor. George hoisted himself back  
onto his feet, and began to help the wounded up...

"I'm sure it's alright, Cissa." Bellatrix assured her sister.  
"George should be back soon." It had been a few minutes since all the  
commotion ended, and now Bella just hoped that everyone was OK. "I think  
it might be safe to go look around now." she said. "Bella, no!"  
Narcissa insisted. "It could be dangerous, we don't know!" Bella  
couldn't leave her sister like this, so she decided to wait a little longer.  
"I'm sure it's alright." she repeated, wishing she knew for sure it  
was...

"Are they going to be alright, professor?" George asked Dumbledore,  
concerning the injured witches and wizards. "I certainly hope so, my  
boy." Dumbledore replied. "In the meantime, lemon drop?"  
Dumbledore pulled the candy jar out of his thin robes. "You battle with  
those in your robes?" George asked, not entirely surprised that he had his  
lemon drops with him. Dumbledore chuckled heartily. "I certainly do."  
he began. "You never know when the world might need lemon drops. One  
instance, must have been decades ago, the dark wizard I was fighting got lucky  
and hit the jar with a breaking curse, sending all my lemon drops into the  
mud." Dumbledore winced at the clearly painful memory. "Worst duel of  
my life." he finished, offering the jar to George, who accepted it, taking  
a few of the overly saccharine candies. "I really should get back to Bella  
and Narcissa." George explained. "Go right ahead, George,"  
Dumbledore said, "I will make sure that the castle is secure again in no  
time, and with a little extra protection." George left the aged wizard and  
headed back to the room of requirement...

Bella was happy to see George as he came slowly through the door of the room of  
requirement. By the look on his face, she could tell something bad happened.  
Quickly standing up from the bed, she hurried to him, noticing his limp.  
"You're limping," she pointed out concernedly, "what  
happened?" "Some intruders broke into the castle," he replied,  
"probably the dark lord we uncovered." "Did he see you?"  
she inquired. "He fought with me a little, but I had my face covered, of  
course." he explained. "Dumbledore came in at the right moment and  
drove him and his entourage off." Narcissa sat on the bed looking very worried.  
Noticing this, George quickly changed his tone. "Everything is fine  
though, and Dumbledore is working to seal the castle back up, with added  
protection." he stated. "I told you everything would be  
alright." Bella said with confidence, feeling better that she hadn't lied  
to her sister a few moments ago. "Everyone is a little on edge,"  
George continued, "so Dumbledore has canceled classes until further  
notice." Bella and Narcissa looked relieved that they wouldn't have to get  
up early tomorrow after the night's lack of sleep. "Anyone hungry?"  
George asked, noticing Bella and Narcissa were wide awake. "I could go for  
some magically conjured pizza." Bella mused. "As could I."  
Narcissa agreed. "Alright then, what should I get on it?" George  
asked warmly. The three began happily planning their early morning snack...

Professor Slughorn sat in the Slitherin common room, all of the students  
gathered around him. "Now listen up!" he began. "If you were not  
there, or haven't already heard the story, Hogwarts has been attacked, but I  
assure you that everything is fine. We are sealing up the castle, and adding  
protection all around. Classes are canceled until further notice."  
Slughorn got up from his seat, and headed towards the common room door, looking  
worried, and somehow strangely guilty. After he exited, most of the students  
returned to their dormitories, but a few stuck around. Crabbe, Goyle, and  
several other Slitherin students looked around at each other until Crabbe broke  
the silence. "Dumbledore knows we were there." he said vaguely,  
knowing that every student in the room understood. "When he approaches you  
about this, you must not give any information away." One girl stepped  
forward. "He knows it all, Crabbe." she started. "We all know  
who told him. She was there, at the meeting. Lestrange talked to some of us  
about how weird she was acting, and now he and Lucius are gone. Heard the  
rumors? Bellatrix Black and a Griffindor uncovered the knowledge of a dark  
lord, and stopped Lestrange and Malfoy." Some of the students looked  
uneasy, as though they were regretting their decision to be a part of this.  
"My order still stands." Crabbe said after a long moment. "Not a  
word, from any of you." he left the group with Goyle, and the two headed up  
the stairs for the boy's dormitory...

"We will have you back there in no time, son." Lestrange's father  
growled. "From now on, you let me deal with the dark lord's affairs. You  
should have kept out of it, it's better being around there to spy and gather  
information about our enemies." "Yes, father." The younger  
Lestrange mumbled defeatedly. The elder Lestrange saw a need of vengeance in  
his boy's eyes. "Fear not, we will get revenge on that blood  
traitor." he began. "In good time." He turned his head to look  
at his ruined and now hoodless cloak. The mission was not a complete failure,  
but he would have trouble explaining that to the dark lord...

Lucius and his mother sulked into Malfoy manor. No matter how much she tried,  
getting through to Lucius was near impossible. At the front table sat two  
middle aged wizards, discussing what looked to be a pressing matter.  
"Cygnus, I apologize again, I cannot..." Abraxas Malfoy cut his  
apology short when he saw Lucius and his wife enter the manor. "You."  
he said bitterly to Lucius. "How could you tarnish the Malfoy name this  
way?" The older Malfoy raised his voice with every word. "And to  
attempt casting an unforgivable curse, at this man's daughter!" he stood,  
pointing to Cygnus sitting across the table, who was looking rather relaxed, and  
calm, considering the circumstances. "Father..." Lucius began, only  
to be cut off by the elder Malfoy. "And in the name of a dark lord?"  
Abraxas yelled, teeth clenched. Lucius just stared down at the floor at his  
father's remark. "Coward!" Abraxas growled, stomping over to his son.  
"You look me in the eyes!" Lucius slowly tilted his head back,  
meeting his father's eyes. "You think it's justified to kill in the name  
of a dark lord, do you?" Abraxas began. "You think becoming loyal to  
a dark lord is the answer?" The elder Malfoy un sheathed his wand, and  
forcefully handed it to his son. "Then strike me dead! You know the  
curse!" "Abraxas, please!" his wife pleaded. "No,  
Nancia!" he shouted. "Our son has chosen this path, and if he really  
means it, really believes in it, let him kill me now in the name of his master!  
He was well prepared to do it before, and when you support a dark lord, it  
matters not whether the witch or wizard you kill in cold blood for him is a  
complete stranger, or your own father." "Old friend," Cygnus  
reasoned, "you are not accomplishing anything by telling your son to kill  
you. Talk through this, for everyone's sake." "This is between me and  
my son." Abraxas growled. "So what will it be then, Lucius?" His  
son looked blankly at the wand in his hand, as it began to shake. Abraxas  
ripped it out of his hand, re sheathing it in his sleeve. "What am I  
saying?" Abraxas said sadly. "I have no son." He depressingly  
walked back to the table, and sat down, ignoring Lucius until he left the  
room...

Bella was sitting around the coffee table with Narcissa and George, happily  
enjoying the pizza they decided on getting when she heard a faint tapping on  
the door. "I'll go check it." she said wearily, drawing her wand. As  
she reached the door, Bella grasped the handle and took a deep breath before  
slowly pushing the door open, to reveal the empty ground floor hallway.  
Frowning, Bella took a single step outside of the door, surprised when she felt  
a feathery lump squirm out from under her sock as she nearly stepped on it. She  
looked down to see an owl, but not just any owl. The neatly groomed black owl  
sat up, proudly presenting the fancy lavender bow it wore to carry letters.  
"Narcissa, it's dad's owl!" Narcissa excitedly jumped up, meeting Bella  
at the door. Bella plucked the letter out from under the lavender bow, and  
handed Cornelius the owl to her sister, who cheerfully stroked its head.  
"What does it say?" Narcissa asked impatiently as Bella opened the  
folded paper. "I'll read it aloud." she said before clearing her  
throat. "Dearest Bellatrix, I have been informed of the attack earlier  
this evening, as well as the events leading up to it the past few days. Since  
headmaster Dumbledore has canceled classes for now, I thought it would be most  
convenient to visit you and your younger sisters tomorrow. I will arrive at the  
castle around noon. Sincerely, your father." Bella laughed at the closing,  
'sincerely' was all her father ever used. George looked at Bella from across  
the room with a gleam in his eye. Bella knew her father would get along well  
with George. "We had better get some sleep after finishing this  
pizza." Bella remarked. She followed her exited sister back to the sofa.  
George was very happy for Bella about getting to see her father, but he also felt  
a nervous knot in his stomach. 'I'm going to meet Bella's father.' he thought  
to himself. All of the worst possible scenarios ran through his head. Bella  
noticed the worried look on Georges face as he chewed his slice of pizza.  
"Don't worry," she whispered to him, "You'll get along  
wonderfully." George seriously hoped Bella was right...


	7. Chapter 7

George woke on Wednesday afternoon to Bella dressing frantically. "George!" she said, noticing his consciousness. "It's twelve thirty, my father is probably here by now!" George stretched thoroughly, and proceed to get out of bed, beginning to dress. "I'm going to get Narcissa up." Bella said as she exited their room. George could tell that Bella had a good relationship with her father. She talked about him all the time, which George enjoyed, because a lot of it covered her childhood, but she had never brought up her mother. Bella came back through the wall with a dressed and ready looking Narcissa. George came to the conclusion that she has gotten up earlier. He finished getting his shoes on, and met the sisters at the door. Bella was the first one out, followed by her sister, and then George. "I bet he's somewhere in the front." Bella commented, knowing her father well. George followed Bella with Narcissa through the halls...

"Alright, Goyle," Andromeda said carefully, "we agreed on fifty sickles." Goyle knew that attempting to sham Andromeda was useless. He handed over the bag of silver and gold coins. Goyle waited for Andromeda to hand over her part of the deal. "The potion?" he prodded. "Hand over a few more sickles." she demanded. Groaning, Goyle pulled five spare coins out of his pocket, and handed them to Andromeda, wanting the potion. "I consider this delivery tax." she remarked as she accepted the extra money. "Here you are." Goyle took the potion with a swipe, turning his back on the witch, and stomping off...

Bella spotted her father in the entry room, examining several trophies and awards. "Dad!" she called, getting his attention. The middle aged wizard turned to his daughter's voice. "Bella!" he said cheerfully. Bella approached her father and embraced him warmly. Narcissa followed her, and similarly greeted him. George took a few steps forward, but remained at a distance at first. 'This is not who you are.' George thought to himself in a moment of confidence. He continued to step forward until he reached Bella, Narcissa, and their father. "Mr. Black!" George said confidently, offering his hand. "I'm George." "The same George that saved my daughter from a killing curse?" he replied. "Please, call me Cygnus." Cygnus refused the hand, and went straight to hug George. Exiting the friendly embrace, George felt better about what this day had to offer...

"Where is your other sister?" Cygnus asked Bella as they sat around the coffee table in the room of requirement with Narcissa and George. "I haven't a clue."' she responded. "Andromeda has been acting very strange lately." "Hm, well no matter, we have a good group here, eh?" he cheerfully exclaimed. "I'll visit her later tonight. So George, tell me a bit about yourself!" George smiled and thought his reply over for a moment. "Well, there's not too much to tell." he began modestly. "I enjoy the defensive applications of magic, and I hope to someday become an Auror through my training." Bella beamed as her father listened to her partner's career aspirations, having already heard them herself. "Well, from what Dumbledore told me about your skills in battle, I can say that you are well on your way." Cygnus remarked, looking impressed. "Thank you." George said with a smile. "We will have to have a friendly duel sometime." Cygnus added, with a twinge of competitive spirit in his tone. "I'll take you up on that." George replied. "Well then, how have your classes been going?" Cygnus asked the three students, changing the subject...

"Moron!" Voldemort shouted at Lestrange Sr. "I trust you, why have you let me down?" "My old friend, and lord," Lestrange Sr. began. "The mission was not a complete failure. We managed to send a warning to Dumbledore, and I have information to make up for our mishap." Voldemort paced over to where Lestrange Sr. was standing. "And this information is, what?" he hissed skeptically. "My son has informed me of the identity of the traitor who has revealed your existence to Dumbledore." he started. "A pureblood named Bellatrix Black." Voldemort began to think, and continued to for several minutes before speaking again. "It would be a shame to put waste to a pureblood." he started. "Who is she affiliated with at that joke of a school?" "My son told me of a muggle born student she spends her time with." Lestrange Sr. replied. "He was interested in Bellatrix, and that mudblood stole her away from him." he finished angrily. A wicked smile came across Voldemort's face as he thought of a perfect solution. "Fear not, my friend, I have thought of a way that we can eradicate this muggle born, and turn this Bellatrix to our side, leaving her for your son." Voldemort said with a gleam in his eye. "This is the plan."...

Cygnus stood up from Bella and George's sofa, making his way towards the door of the room. Bella was glad that George had used his cleaning spells on that couch after what they did on it the previous night. Just thinking about it made her dizzy. "Well, I'm off to find Andromeda then." Cygnus stated. "It was great seeing you all." Bella and Narcissa hugged their father one last time. George stood nearby, watching the warm exchange. Cygnus hadn't said a word about the single bed in their room, or the random articles of clothing hidden in what he assumed was a rushed, half assed attempt to clean for his company. He was not a fool, but a man who accepted that his daughter had grown up. It was much better than being married off at the young age of 13 like he had been. Though his wife wished for their daughters to be married as soon as possible and presumably to purebloods, Cygnus had made sure that his girls were able to have what he had not: a choice. A choice of when, and who they married. "Come here, George." Cygnus said happily, motioning for the young man. He embraced George again, and patted him on the back. "Take care of each other." he whispered to George. "I will see you all again." Cygnus stated as he stepped out of the room...

Crabbe and Goyle waited in the abandon back room of the dungeon. This room was used for parties, but not this afternoon. The door opened, and a tall young student sauntered in, his medium length black hair bouncing slightly as he walked, styled in even, short spikes in the front, messily sticking out horizontally from his head. His loose Slitherin tie, and untucked dress shirt with the sleeves rolled were tossed around in the breeze of his speedy stride as he approached the lumpy pair. He looked a lot like his brother, and minus the different hair style, more muscular body, continuous half smile, trademark shades, and "cool guy" attitude, the two would be hard to tell apart. "Rabastan Lestrange." Crabbe greeted him. "I must say, you look a hell of a lot better than your brother used to around here." "Ah, well, as I always put it, I'm Rodolphus 2.0." he said, removing his shades smoothly. "Aka Rabastan." "Here's the potion." Goyle said as he brought out the bottle. He accepted it slowly. "Very good, boys." Rabastan remarked. "Here's a little something for your efforts." He slipped a few mysterious looking packets into each's shirt pocket. "Stay solid." he said as he turned around, and sauntered back out of the room...

Bella and George cuddled on their bed. It was now early in the evening, and when Narcissa left to practice charms, the two had decided to spend a little bit of time doing one of Bella's favorite things. 'Slitherin women are icy.' George thought to himself in amusement through silent laughter. 'Another rumor proven false.' The way Bella snuggled up to George with her eyes closed, smiling widely, followed by the series of happy, satisfied sounds she would make, proved that other than learning obscure spells, or having intense sex, cuddling was perhaps Bella's absolute favorite activity. George enjoyed this as well of course, but one time out of curiosity of what she might do, he attempted to pull away and get up, to which Bella trapped him by barring her arm across his body, and forcefully pulled him back, retaining her dreamy smile all the while, and keeping him captive for this mandatory cuddle time. He thought it was rather adorable, and decided against testing the snuggle fanatic witch any further as she continued to make her delighted noises. So far, this day and night had gone much better than expected for George, and now nothing could ruin his good mood...

Sirius and James were lounging in the Gryffindor common room, thinking about the recent attack when professor McGonagall entered, looking a mixture of angry, worried, and frustrated. Sirius knew that beyond professor Dumbledore, his cousin and George were not rubbing many other staff members the right way, and he bet that part of McGonagall's pissed off demeanor had to do with them. "Sirius, James," McGonagall began as she approached the students, "professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you." Sirius and James sat up in unison, knowing full well that this moment was coming. "Follow me." she instructed as she turned for the door...

"As I have said before," Dumbledore said with a sigh, "harassing one and picking a fight with them is no way to gain information, or get answers." Sirius just hung his head in exhaustion as James rolled his eyes slightly. "I have already spoken to Peter and Remus," Dumbledore continued, "and they have agreed to make wiser choices when investigating things, in return for a lucrative perk." Sirius lifted his head, and James quickly changed his attitude, interested in what their friends were able to get for their cooperation. Dumbledore was about to propose his offer when two wizards wearing official robes entered his office. "Professor Dumbledore," the man on the left began, "I am Mr. Frederic Peterson. We come from the ministry with serious news regarding a student." Dumbledore nervously stood up. "James, Sirius, we will finish this later, return to your common room." he ordered. The two Gryffindor students exited the office with haste, wondering what had occurred...

A loud knocking on the door shook Bella and George out of their blissful trance. "Narcissa knows she has open access to the room." Bella said, sighing sadly in disappointment. She knew that an unknown and demanding knock on the door meant the end of their alone time, for who knew how long. George saw that Bella was upset about the disturbance. He realized that every time someone had knocked on the door, or called for one of them, their time together was not just interrupted for a few minutes, but cut short completely. He was determined to break this cycle. "Don't worry, Bella, I don't care if this is the meaning of life knocking on our door, I am not letting it consume our time." he said firmly. "I will go check who it is, hear them out about whatever it is they came to tell us about, and come right back here." Bella looked up at George, a feeling of relieved happiness washing over her. She smiled at him dreamily, simply loving his affirmative tone and determination to preserve their time together. George slowly slipped off the mattress and made his way to the door. He opened it to find two ministry officials and Dumbledore, a serious look on their faces. Bella watched as George stepped out into the hall. Dumbledore said a few words before passing it on to the official looking men, who did most of the talking. George appeared shocked, but retained his solid composure as the men finished. He nodded to the three wizards, and turned back into the doorway. George shut the door, and made his way back on to the bed. "What was that about?" Bella asked warmly as she snuggled back up to George. "My parents were attacked at home by dark wizards, presumably under the orders of the dark lord." he admitted, not caring to save the conversation for later. Bella immediately shot her head up, looking down at George concernedly. "Are they alright?" she inquired in a worried tone. "Yes, they were not harmed, and have been moved to a safer location in another muggle neighborhood." he explained. "But the attack means that somehow this dark lord knows who we are, and that we uncovered him." Bella sighed, not entirely surprised. "The group of purebloods who were at that meeting with me must have figured it out. It was only a matter of time before he knew." Bella said. She put her head back down, and a smile returned to her glowing face. "Are you alright?" she asked, curious to know how the news had affected him. "Of course I am." he said warmly. "My parents are alright, and I was successful in my effort to keep our time from being cut short." George wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulder, beginning to massage her back. "I told Dumbledore that we can work out my summer living location tomorrow." he continued. "I will be getting my apparation license as well, so that I can see you. I was going to do that regardless." "Wait, summer living location?" Bella inquired. "Regardless of what?" "I would be putting my parents in danger if I returned home after school is over for the summer next week," George explained, "so I'll have to find another place to live for the next few months. Of course I would be getting my license to see you regardless of my living situation." Bella was relieved to know that George had a plan to keep in contact with her, but she had another one. "Where would you possibly stay?" she asked. "I could probably work at the Boar's Head in return for a room." he replied confidently. "The fucking Boar's Head?" Bella replied bluntly. "In the middle of Knockturn alley? That place is grimy as all hell! And to stay there alone is asking for trouble from some of those shady figures who already lodge there." "I don't think it's that bad." George said with a shrug. "I'm not letting you stay there." Bella said firmly. "I have a better solution." "And what's that, dear?" George asked a little bit skeptically. "You can come home with me, and lodge at the Bella's Bedroom, where the staff is exceptionally friendly." she said in a sultry voice, running her hand along George's chest. In a moment of clarity, George realized that he should have seen this coming. "I'm not sure if your family would exactly approve of me coming to stay with you, let alone in your room." he said cautiously. "My sisters don't care, my father has already approved of our relationship, and my mother can go fuck herself if she thinks she can tell me who not to have in my room." Bella said with a snarky tone. 'Damn.' George thought. 'I knew she might not get along with her mother, but clearly it's beyond that.' George was about to add something when Bella kissed him. "Don't worry, I will make sure that you can come home with me." Bella assured George. "Unless of course, you don't want to." "Of course I do, Bella, I just don't want to impose on your family." "You won't be." she said, glad that George was on board with her plan. "Now let's get back to where we were before unpleasant news interrupted us." Bella wrapped her arms around George, and closed her eyes again, delighted to get back to their cuddling...

Rabastan pushed his way through the dinner crowd in the great hall. Dumbledore had positioned himself at his podium to say a few words before dinner was served. Rabastan cared less about what Dumbledore had to say this particular night, for he was in search of a certain student. It seemed to Rabastan that on this night, the great hall was much more crowded than it usually was. Spotting the student he was looking for at the end of the far right table, he slid his way through the crowd, and to the young man sitting glumly, chin resting in his hand. Rabastan sat down next to the depressed looking student, at first facing straight forward, before quickly turning his head to face the boy, sliding his shades down onto the tip of his nose, uncovering his eyes to look at him. "What's gotcha down, Teddy?" Rabastan asked amusedly. Ted Tonks sighed before answering. "It's nothing, really." he replied. "Well then, on to the important stuff." Rabastan shot back quickly as he turned his whole body towards Ted. "I need you to deliver a message for me, to a certain Gryffindor by the name of George. I need you to tell him to meet me tomorrow night in the dungeon storage room." Ted looked quizzically at Rabastan. "And what's in it for me?" he inquired. Rabastan's famous half smile crept on to his face slowly as he listened to Ted's question. "I'm no mind reader, Teddy, never got good at Legilimency, but I can smell the rich, pungent juice crushed out of a cracked heart from a mile away." he began. "This isn't some ordinary bad day you're having that's got you looking this way. It's the shit end of love that's got you down." Rabastan said coolly, looking For a sign in Ted's expression to tell him that he was right. He got the reaction he expected. Ted buried his face in his hands, ignoring Rabastan. "So who's the guy or girl who broke your heart, buddy?" Rabastan continued. "They didn't break my heart, stop dramatizing it." Ted whispered embarrassedly. "I like this girl, but she would never give me the time of day." Smiling arrogantly, Rabastan stood up, and walked around Ted, positioning himself behind the saddened student. "Don't worry, champ." Rabastan said as he began to massage Ted's shoulders the way a coach would massage the shoulders of his boxer before a match. "We'll get you set up with Dromeda in no time. Don't forget about my message to George." Rabastan patted Ted on the back before sauntering away; leaving Ted to wonder how he knew it was Andromeda...

Narcissa entered the room of requirement to find that Bella and George had fallen asleep, so she decided to return to her room before getting a late dinner in the great hall. She passed through the wall and headed towards her conjured dorm, observing all of the junk in the real room as she walked. Out of the corner of her eye, Narcissa noticed something shiny resting in a ruined black display case. Having time to spare and curious about what could gleam with such luster, Narcissa made her way over to the mysterious object. It was almost as though the object was speaking to her, pleading to be examined. As she approached the broken display case, Narcissa gasped in surprise seeing what the object was. Lying in the trashed black box was the most beautiful piece of jewelry Narcissa had ever laid eyes on. The silver diadem laced with blue jewels, perhaps sapphire, and a crown jewel imbedded in the top gleamed back at Narcissa. She knew that a lot of random shit had been thrown in this room over time, but who would ever leave this here? Narcissa slowly bent down, and took the diadem in her hands, carefully lifting it up to examine it closely. Fascinated with the exquisite piece of jewelry, Narcissa widened her eyes at every careful detail of the diadem. It was so personal looking, one of a kind, and as she held it in her hands, Narcissa could almost feel the diadem beating like a heart, breathing as though it were alive. Wrapped up in her awe of the diadem, Narcissa was jolted violently out of her hypnotized state as the diadem lunged at her neck; the sharp top points aimed for her jugular...

Narcissa's blood curdling screams woke George and Bella instantly. Bella flung her hand over to the nightstand, grabbing her wand, and pulling her body up. As she ran for the wall, George was already outside into the real room and dashing towards Narcissa. He saw her from behind, and was confused at first when he noticed her grabbing at her neck from the front. His confusion intensified as Narcissa swiveled around, revealing that she actually struggling with a tiara of some kind lunging at her neck. George reached Narcissa and took a firm hold of the mini crown with one hand, as he opened a large box next to his legs with the other. With a powerful yank of his arm, George ripped the diadem away from Narcissa's neck, and forced it down into the box. Bella ran up to the box, helped him close the top, and secured it with her body weight as the diadem whipped and lashed about inside. "What the hell was that?" George shouted. Narcissa just stood by looking scared and shell shocked. Bella struggled to keep the diadem in the box, so George approached the other side of it to help her hold the top down. "Hold it down, I'm going to cast a barrier spell around it." Bella explained as she got up, pointing her wand at the box. A thin, nearly invisible line flowed out of her wand, and wrapped itself around the box. George let go so the spell could finish making its barrier. Once they were sure the box was secure, Bella and George simultaneously turned to Narcissa. "What happened?" Bella asked. "I saw it right here, and I picked it up, and it attacked me...I was just curious about it, I...I..." Narcissa said through a shaky voice, trailing off into a stuttering fit. Bella embraced her sister, and assured her that the diadem was locked away. "Let's go back to the room," George suggested, "I'll go get Dumbledore, too." Bella took Narcissa back to the first conjured room, George following behind...

Dumbledore listened carefully to Narcissa's account of what had happened regarding the diadem. As she finished, he turned to face the box where Bella and George had trapped it. "It's in here then?" he inquired in a serious tone. "Yes," George began, "and I saw it attacking Narcissa. Is it under some kind of curse or jinx?" "I sincerely hope so." Dumbledore replied, much to the surprise of the three students. The old wizard was imagining possibilities far worse than an item that had been hexed. "I asked an old friend to meet us here, he knows quite a bit about these sorts of things." Dumbledore explained. A faint tapping noise coming from the conjured room caught Bella's attention. The noise suddenly ceased, followed by a blasting noise, and a crashing of bricks. "Speak of the devil." Dumbledore said dryly. "Damn door never wanting to appear for me!" a voice yelled from inside the room. "I know where you are, you blasted room! Can't hide from me!" The rough looking wizard came staggering through the conjured wall into the real room, his staff pounding the floor with every step. As he approached, George knew immediately who he was. The staff, leather jacket, hard knock facial expression, and scars were all things this man was rumored to have. "Alastar, good to see you old friend." Dumbledore remarked in greeting. "Likewise." he replied. "Now where's the dark magic?" "Don't get ahead of yourself," Dumbledore began, "We're not sure quite yet if any real dark magic is involved." Moody quickly scanned the group for the face of a previously terrified victim. "What is it, and what did it do?" he asked, turning to Narcissa. "It's an expensive looking diadem, and it attacked me by lunging at my neck." Narcissa explained through a still shaky voice. Moody placed a comforting hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked in a more sensitive tone. She nodded her head, and Moody turned his attention back to Dumbledore. "A diadem with a thirst for blood." he said in a matter of fact kind of way. "Sounds like a beauty pageant from hell, and dark magic if I've ever heard it. This is where you trapped it?" he motioned towards the box. All three students nodded, and he drew his wand from the leather jacket. Levitating the box, Moody examined the seal on it. "Which one of you put the barrier on this?" he barked. "I did." Bella answered loudly. "A student that speaks up!" Moody noted. "I like it. And you did a great job with this barrier, it's strong enough that even I'll have trouble getting it off. And the box was a good decision." Bella reached behind her for George's hand. "That was actually George's idea." she said, smiling at George. "And thank you." Moody turned to the pair, a look of intrigue on his face. "You two are the students that took those dark arts practicing weasels down as well, no?" "If you consider casting a few simple offensive spells to disarm and detain a few cowardly dark lord supporters, then I suppose that was us." George replied. Moody gave the pair and interested look before chuckling heartily for a moment as he roughly patted George on the back. "That's exactly what I would have said, well put lad." he laughed. "They'll probably get a spanking from mommy and daddy before running back to Albus here begging to finish their education. The consequences would be a lot harsher if it was up to me." Moody finished, a serious tone returning to his voice. "Agreed." George and Bella said almost simultaneously. "Listen," Moody continued, "they may have been lacking in skill, but that was still no small feat. Everyone at the ministry has been talking about it." Alastar reached into his coat with his free hand and brought out two cards. "If you two need something do with a bit of your time this summer, it would be my pleasure to teach you a little extra curriculum, and train you both to reach your full potential." he finished, handing his ministry information cards to the pair. "Thank you, Mr. Moody." Bella said, reading the card. "Please, call me Alastar." he replied. George looked in awe at Moody as he began to leave with the levitated box. "Sorry about your invisible door, by the way." he shouted back at them. "I'll get that fixed back up for you. Moody disappeared through the conjured wall. With a grunt, they heard Moody pound his staff, followed by the sound of bricks piling back up, and locking into place. "Thank you for taking care of this, Alastar." Dumbledore shouted to the wizard. "Don't mention it." he yelled back, the room door slamming at his departure...

Bella was dressing in her sleeping attire as George read Moody's information card for what must have been the hundredth time, with an exited smile on his face as he lie on his back in bed. "George, I know you're excited about it, but you've been staring at that card for the last half hour." Bella said as she removed her undershirt. "Bella, the most powerful Auror of all time just offered to teach and train us!" George remarked. "You should be more excited." Bella thought about how warm it usually got in the room of requirement, and decided to not wear her usual pajamas, throwing them on the chair beside the bed before replying to George. "I am excited to hone and improve my skills with a skillful wizard," she began, "but I'm not going to read his card over a million times." "Skillful is an understatement." George said. "Alastar Moody is responsible for detaining over half of the dark witches and wizards in Azkaban. That's legendary." Bella climbed onto the bed, and knee crawled her way up next to him as he spoke. "Plus all of what he teaches us will certainly be useful against potential threat." he continued. "I hate to say this, but we have enemies now." George was about to continue when he noticed that Bella was next to him. Turning his head, George was captivated by the beautiful witch. She stood on her knees, fluffing her gorgeous, black hair as it arched from the top of her head in a purposely uneven part, and flowed down her petite shoulders in curly spirals, complimenting the sea green bra she was wearing. Her thin abdomen, curves, and slightly protruding hips reflected the beauty on the lower half of her body, as well as the thin panties she wore of the same color as her bra. As he finished taking in Bella's stunning figure, she let herself fall down onto her hands, lowering her body and head to Georges as she began kissing him softly. "I'm a little worried about all of those enemies." Bella said in a sultry voice. "So worried, in fact, that I don't think I'll be able to sleep right away. You're going to have to help wear me out." Bella continued to kiss George, the intensity increasing with each as she began to press her body closer to his. George ran his hands along her back as they kissed. He sat up, still kissing her with passion. Bella used her tongue with skill, pushing it in to George's mouth and enticing his to do the same to her. With every other release, George would softly bite her lower lip, letting it stretch a bit before it slipped out of his teeth, and then he would go back in for another long kiss. This motivated Bella to be more inventive herself, and she subsequently whipped her head back before diving into George's already shirtless chest, licking and kissing down his shoulders and torso. Bella could feel every rippled muscle in George's body as she ran her lips and tongue across it. Reaching the end of his abdomen, Bella pulled herself back up to eye level with George using his shoulders. George continued to kiss Bella, this time around, moving down to the side of her neck and shoulder. Bella tilted her head completely back, allowing George to reach the entire area on the side of her neck. George knew that Bella loved having her neck and shoulders kissed. The way his lips closed on her skin while his tongue slid around on her sensitive muscles felt wonderful to Bella, like a warm, personal massage coming from George in a method that sent warm shivers down her spine. After a few minutes of kissing around her neck and shoulders, George moved his way down to her collarbone, licking along it slowly before descending to her chest. Her cushiony breasts rest evenly between the vibrant bra, spongy by nature, yet firm by circumstances. George began to kiss the sensitive area softly, starting at the top, and working his way deeper into her slight cleavage, sliding her bra straps off. Bella quickly unhooked it, and threw it to the ground. George slid his hands up Bella's sides and up to her breasts, beginning to massage them lightly as he licked her stiff nipples, sucking around them, and switching off every few minutes. Bella's sensitivity was high and she began to squirm in pleasure as George applied pressure to his licks, pressing her nipples down as his tongue pushed its way across them. George took notice to Bella's extreme body motions. "Too much?" he asked, pulling away for a moment. Before Bella could answer, he was back at massaging her breasts, and dipping his head down, began to lick in circles around her nipples, avoiding the sensitive surge that occurred when he ran it across the nipple. Bella found this very pleasurable as well, but she could handle the extreme pleasure that went along with his intense licking. Bella grabbed George's head, running her hands through his hair, and pulled it closer to her chest, letting him know that she wanted all he had to offer. She could feel George's lips curl into a slight smile on her breast before he pushed both together compressing her nipples, and began pressure licking both again, sending Bella into another squirming fit of pleasure. George continued to lick as he pushed Bella onto her back. Bella began to moan as George added more pressure to his licks, still kicking her legs and lashing her body to deal with the intense amounts of sensitive pleasure surging through her being. She removed her hands from George's head, forcefully smacking them down flat on the mattress, and grasping the top sheet with both, clenching it as hard as she could, holding on for this experience. George continued to lick until her pleasure was at a peak point, then removed his head, and softly squeezed her breasts, releasing all of the sensitive pleasure like ringing out the water from a wet rag. Bella caught her breath as George removed his pajama bottoms and briefs. She removed her panties, and sat up to kiss George passionately once more, before collapsing back down onto her back, and waiting for George to fuck her. With lusty thoughts running through her mind, that was the word Bella liked. It was so raw, speaking pleasure and rough sex that she enjoyed thoroughly from George. What made every thought like this that Bella had even better was that she cared for George so much. He was no toy, she wasn't using him for his body, and yet all of the feelings that went along with purely lusty sex were in action in her mind, mixing perfectly with the feelings of love that she had for George. As she finished her thought, he began to insert his cock inside her, slowly at first, being careful not to start too rough. After a few gentle inserts, George began to thrust deeper into her vaginal walls. Bella moaned in pleasure as George sped up, increasing the intensity. In a moment of pleasure and desire, Bella took George by the waist and held him inside her. George knew what this meant; he could see it in her eyes before she spoke. "Harder, George." she breathed. He immediately pulled out, kissing her once before inserting himself back in, beginning to trust with powerful, hard jerks of his pelvis. Bella responded with a few loud moans as he continued to pound her vagina with his enormous sexual organ. Once again, George flexed his penis to tilt upwards inside her, thrusting forward to reach Bella's sweet spot. As he continued to thrust in and out of her, hitting her G-spot with each deep push, Bella's mind entered its blissful state. She grabbed the sheets tightly again, and closed her eyes with the biggest smile on her face. 'And to think some women argue against the G-spot's existence.' she laughed to herself, feeling herself reach climax. Warm energy flowed through her body as the peak of pleasure washed over her, and slowly deescalated, releasing her body's sexual energy. George's orgasm was triggered by the facial expressions Bella made as he slid his cock out of her, and ejaculated on her stomach and chest. Bella lie there with George for a moment, kissing him lovingly as her body cooled down. George got up, grabbed his wand, and cast a cleaning spell, which gently washed Bella's body off with a thin layer of cool water, before cleansing the small amount of fluid George had on his. He lifted Bella's limp, tired body up, and shifted it around to rest her head on the pillows. George gracefully lay down next to her, wrapping his arms around the beautiful witch. Bella nuzzled up next to him, a smile on her face. She wanted to lie there with him forever...

George awakened in the morning to find that Bella had already been up for some time. She knelt on the bed at his knees, smiling at him as he opened his eyes. "Good morning sleepy." she said sweetly, leaning in to kiss George as he sat up. "I got us some breakfast." Bella reached behind her and picked up the two food filled plates on the nightstand, handing one to George. They both dug in to their breakfast, and after filling up a bit, George brought up the day's events to Bella. "I think we should talk to professor Dumbledore after we finish eating." he began. "We should talk to him about me staying with you this summer." Bella finished her food, and made her plate vanish with a flick of her wand. "Yes, let's do that, we never brought it up with him last night." she agreed. Bella shifted onto her side, and watched George dreamily as he finished eating. She took his plate, and made it vanish in the same way as hers. "I'm going to get dressed." George said, getting up. Bella looked as though she was deep in thought for a moment, before a stressed out look came across her face. "What's wrong, like me better undressed?" he mused. "I just realized that half of my clothes and other possessions are still in the Slitherin common room." she replied. "I'm going to have to go back." George could tell that she was agitated, and angry with herself for leaving it all, but she wasn't worried about going back. "Oh well." she remarked, putting the thought aside. George smiled and continued to dress. Bella and George's attention was caught by a distant voice outside of the room. "Is this where the room of requirement is?" it inquired. "Show yourself, mighty door!" Bella started to giggle as she listened to the voice command the door. "I'll get it." George said amusedly, finishing dressing, and moseying over to the door. He opened it to find a confused looking Ted Tonks, feeling the bricks on the wall to the left. "It doesn't work like that, my friend." Ted stopped feeling up the wall and turned to George. "Someone wants you to meet them in the dungeons storage room, tonight at seven." Ted reported. "Before you ask, I can't say who." Ted turned around and walked away. George shut the door and turned back to Bella. "Looks like I have something to check out tonight." he started. "Someone wants me to meet them in the dungeons storage room." Bella stared back at him concernedly. "Be careful." she said. "You know I will be." he replied. "In the meantime, let's go talk to Dumbledore." Bella joined George at the door, and the pair exited the room...

The meeting with Dumbledore went well. He approved of Bella's plan on the level of safety, and after a long discussion regarding the castle's safety, dismissed them as he had a few other pressing matters to deal with. Dumbledore warned them that it may be weeks before the castle could be shielded correctly, and that he was considering letting the students return home early. Exams had taken place already, and the one could be made up for next year. Bella hoped that he would. As much as she enjoyed the time spent with George and her sister in the castle, she would much rather spend it at home with them. As she walked with George to the great hall for lunch, she began to envision what it would be like living with him. She already was in a sense, but it would be a little different at home, and she was excited about it...

6:50. When they returned to the room of requirement, Bella had insisted on cuddling for a bit, and afterwards took her spell book and went out to practice. It was time to head to the dungeons now. George sat up, and grabbed his wand, sheathing it in his sleeve holder that he had put on a few moments ago. He reached for his cloak, and exited the room. As he made his way through the halls, George ran through all of his defensive and offensive spells. He reached the stairs leading down to the dungeon, and descended them. He peered at each door sign in the dungeons carefully, looking for the storage room. Approaching a rough looking wooded door, George noticed that the plaque above it read 'Storage'. He drew his wand, and carefully pushed the door open. The room was rather large, and lined in carefully stacked boxes. In the center was a medium sized table, and two chairs. A wand rested on the right side of the table. "Come in, and sit down, please." came a voice from within. "That's my wand, so you know I mean no harm." George entered the room, and quickly grabbed the wand. "How do I know you don't have any hidden weapons?" George replied. "Take a look for yourself." the voice said, coming from directly behind George. He swiveled around to find a young man sauntering slowly towards him, wearing a thin button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled, and simple school slacks, with the pockets turned out. He removed the shades he was wearing, and lay them down on the table. "The names Rabastan." he said coolly, offering his hand. "And I want to help you." George shook his hand carefully and waited for Rabastan to close the door, and sit down before sitting down himself. "Who are you, Rabastan?" George asked, examining his wand for any traps. "I'm a student that is fed up with the social constructs of our wizarding society, much like yourself." he began, tilting back in his chair. "The little speech you gave to your friends in the Gryffindor common room has been around. From what I've heard of it, bravo, George." George wasn't surprised that he had heard of the mini speech. "You seem to possess quite a bit of magical skill as well." Rabastan continued. "I've heard of those fighting spells you used when you knocked Lucius down." George was becoming a bit impatient with this intro speech. "And so what?" George asked. "You've heard of what I've done around the castle, and decided to confront me about it, thinking you can help me next time I decide to battle or tell a few assholes off?" Rabastan laughed at his question. "No, I was just noting a few things we have in common, George." he began, getting a curious look out of George. "I too wish that people weren't so judgmental of the Slitherin house, and that wizards and witches of all heritage could accept that being a magical person has nothing to do with who created them, or raised them. This ridiculous talk about 'blood purity'. Wizards and witches will ask each other in judgment, what blood type are you? Pure? Half? Mud? I don't know about you, but my blood type is b positive, and I refuse to think of myself as any different from any other witch or wizard because of my family background. So where do stereotypes begin? With a few bastards in each of our school houses. Particularly bad in Slitherin though, because they happen to be segregative and support dark lords." George's expression went from curious to interested. "I happen to be immersed in this. Because of who my father and brother are, I didn't have to do a damn thing to get right into their group, almost immediately assigned a position of authority among my peers." he explained. "I have remained in this group to receive information, valuable information, George, about a particular dark lord." This caught George's attention immediately. "You know more about the dark lord?" he inquired. "And who are you related to?" Rabastan smiled smoothly. "You have no idea how glad it makes me that you can't tell." he started. "Rabastan Lestrange. Nice to formally meet you." George was shocked by this, but saw the resemblance. How could Lestrange's brother have such different opinions? "I must say, I'm surprised." George admitted. Rabastan put his feet up on the table. "First and foremost," he began, "This dark lord went to school at Hogwarts, a Slitherin, unfortunately. My father was one of his closest friends, joining his movement at an early age. It hasn't been until now that he's has enough protection and power to start recruiting more. And his name is Tom. Tom Marvolo Riddle." Rabastan stood up, and strode to the other side of the room. Opening a small chest on one of the shelves, he pulled out a small vial of liquid. "This potion will come in handy soon." he stated, handing it to George...

Bella had returned to the room of requirement after practicing a few obscure spells, and now awaited George's arrival back from the meeting. It was 8:30 now, and Bella was becoming concerned. It was either something more important than George had anticipated, or he was in some kind of trouble. Bella knew that George was skilled and quick enough to defend himself from any trouble or threat, and she relaxed knowing that he was probably fine. As she thought this, a seed of doubt crept into her mind, but she tried to ignore it as she went to see if Narcissa was in her room...

George continued to sit in the uncomfortable chair in the storage room as he talked to Rabastan. "So you're telling me that this potion is dragon poison?" he inquired. "This could kill or seriously damage someone. What's it doing sitting around in the potions storage at Hogwarts?" "I think they use it to remove some kind of fungus off the side of the building, but you made the point." Rabastan replied. "It could kill someone." George looked suspiciously at Rabastan. "Tom has a tendency to drink firewhiskey." Rabastan continued. "It would be a shame if someone slipped over his glass with that potion." George realized what he was getting at, but still had questions. "Alright, and who is going to be able to slip this in his drink?" George asked skeptically. Rabastan took a moment to respond, thinking of how he was going to put this next revelation. "Well, I wouldn't be able to get near him, because he has no interest in me. You are a target, so he's interested in you, but only to blast you with a killing curse. But Bellatrix..." he trailed off, and George quickly retorted. "She's just as much of a target as I am!" he shot back. "Are you out of your mind?" "Why do you think Voldemort had your parents attacked?" Rabastan said, revealing his knowledge of Voldemort's scheme. "According to what I've heard from everyone, my father in particular, he wanted you to be separated so that he could exterminate you without any potential witness." George smiled in relief, remembering Bella's concern of him staying in some inn alone. "And do you know what he plans to do next? Turn Bellatrix to his side." Rabastan explained. "He doesn't want to waste a perfectly useful 'pureblood'." George frowned at this information. He knew that Bella would never turn to Voldemort's side. "First off, I'll be staying with Bella, and also, she would never..." "I know she wouldn't, but Tom is an arrogant man." Rabastan said, cutting him off. "Voldemort doesn't want to be directly traceable to any killing of a student like yourself. And guess who signed up to do it for him?" George looked at Rabastan with a gleam of hope in his eye. "You. You 'kill' me and then he thinks I'm out of the picture." George said, understanding Rabastan's plan. "Very good." he replied. "To which he calls Bella to his headquarters, Riddle manor, and attempts to convince her to join the movement, when she will slip the potion into his bottle of firewhiskey." George looked worried. "It's not a bad plan, but it sounds dangerous as all hell." he said. "We will wait outside the manor, and create a distraction. When he leaves the main room to investigate it, Bella will slip the potion in, and portkey or apparate away, depending on whether or not Tom has set up anti-apparation fields." Rabastan explained. "It seems to me like you were going to wait around for Dumbledore to do something, and even if he knew all of this information I've been giving you, he would still do nothing until consulting the ministry, which takes too long. We both want this dark lord gone. You want to live in peace with Bellatrix, able to purse your aspirations without being the target of this hate based movement. I want to be able to live in a wizarding world where nobody is preyed upon because of their heritage. This is all or nothing. So what do you say, George?" George looked at Rabastan for a long moment, before stretching his arm across the table, and offering his hand. "Then we wage an all-out war against lord Voldemort." he said as they shook hands firmly, sealing the agreement...

George came in to the room of requirement at around 9:30. Bella was lying on the sofa reading her spell book. She turned her head, noticing George's arrival, and bounced up to meet him at the door. She reached George, and gave him a long kiss. George lifted her up, carrying her to the bed, and sat her down as he sat next her. Bella loved these random romantic acts. "Well?" she asked warmly, regarding the meeting. "There's a lot I need to tell you." George said with a sigh...

Bella looked a mixture of shocked, interested, horrified, and suspicious when George finished his explanation. "Alright, so we know more about this dark lord, Lestrange's brother is actually on our side, or so he says, and you have planned to kill him with dragon poison, in an attack that involves you, Rabastan and I." she said, recapping Georges explanation. "And whoever else we can get on board." he added. "As far as trusting Rabastan goes, I believe what he has told me, but I'm meeting with him tomorrow so that we can learn to trust each other better before going any further with this. I still have rational suspicions." Bella nodded, and gazed off at the floor, attempting to take this all in. "Bella," George said as he put his arms around her, "I know that this is all sudden, it was to me too, but I don't want to wait for something to happen from Dumbledore or the ministry. I want us to be able to live happily, free of worry about all of this." Bella turned her head to George, smiling widely. She was glad to know that George was thinking about their near future. "I do too." she said as she nestled her head into Georges shoulder. They sat on the bed like this for several minutes before Bella broke the silence. "I can almost preform the Alvercia transfer illusion." she said proudly. "That's great." George remarked with a smile. "You'll have to teach me." Bella proceeded to tell George all about obscure spells and how to master them. As George listened to her, he thought about how cute Bella was when she talked about her favorite subject. She talked about the spells to him for a while before she started to feel drowsy. She continued to talk, yawning more with every other word. Eventually, Bella nodded off to sleep in mid-sentence, her head resting on George's shoulder. George gently laid her down on the mattress, sliding onto it next to her. George wrapped his arms around the sleeping witch, and closed his eyes, smiling as he fell asleep as well...


	8. Chapter 8

George  
slowly opened his eyes in the morning to Narcissa holding a Lumos spell over  
the room's floor. She must have been trying to see her way out. George slowly  
rose from his spooning position next to Bella, grabbing his wand and casting a  
time spell. 9:30 am. He was to meet Rabastan at 10 in the dueling hall.  
Figuring that he had bit of time to spare, George lifted himself out of bed,  
and headed towards the great hall to get some food for himself and Bella when  
she woke up...

George finished placing the freshness and heating charms on Bella's plate of  
food as she continued to sleep. It was time to meet Rabastan, and George exited  
the room of requirement as silently as possible. The dueling hall was right  
next to the great hall, back towards the stairs on the ground floor, so the  
walk wasn't long. The large double doors stood a bit taller than George, and  
were marked with runes of the duelist's code. Old fashioned rules to George,  
but still of key importance in modern dueling. As he swung the doors open, and  
entered the hall, his eyes were met by the overwhelming presence of the color  
blue. Midnight blue drapes, sapphire carpet, light blue ceiling paint, and deep  
blue cabinets all decorated the room, and it was a lot to take in. The large,  
rectangular platform in the center of the room served as the dueling stage, and  
the top of it stood at least a few feet off the floor. Rabastan was lying on his  
side, looking very relaxed and lazy as he waited for George to arrive.  
Realizing that he had, Rabastan acknowledged Georges presence with a nod, and  
laid his head back down, his messy, spiked hair bouncing lightly with the  
sudden motion. "Alright," George stated, "where do we  
begin?" Rabastan half-smiled at George's question. "If you need me to  
state the obvious," Rabastan began, "to trust another wizard or witch  
that you don't know very well, you must fight them. Dueling is one sure fire  
way to get to know both your allies, and your enemies." George approached  
the dueling platform, and with one jump, keeping his feet together, he landed  
on the far side to Rabastan, perhaps showing off a little. "I recall you  
pointing out similarities between us last night, and as I remember, you  
mentioned my battle skills." George prodded, curious of how much the  
lounging student could even do with a wand. Rabastan smiled amusedly at this.  
"Your opponent's attitude moments prior to the battle also reveals a lot  
about them in a duel, before it even begins." he said with his amused  
look. Rabastan rocked back on his shoulders, and in a feat of full body  
capability, lifted his legs, thrust his feet forward in an arch, sending all of  
his body weight after them, and positioning him in an upright stance as his  
feet landed squarely on the platform. This took George by surprise. How could  
such a seemingly lazy and lethargic person pull off that kind of a move?  
Rabastan pulled his wand out from his belt, revealing its hiding place under  
his untucked button up shirt. "En garde, amigo." Rabastan warned.  
George understood the commonly used phrase, and drew his wand. Rabastan cast  
the first spell, a very powerful Incendio. George quickly put up a shield, but  
the spell still sent him sliding back a few feet, to the edge of the platform.  
He was taken back by the power of the spell, but quickly came back with a  
Vermilious hex. Rabastan was well prepared with an advanced hex protection  
charm, and used it to effortlessly redirect the Vermilious spell back at  
George, purposely aiming it at his feet in an attempt to ward him back further.  
George dodged the redirected spell with a high jump, and immediately responded  
with an advanced shock wave spell, sending a jet of forceful, rippling power  
directly at Rabastan. Rabastan quickly widened his stance to make himself more  
stable, and cast a strong separating spell, shooting out of his wand in a  
purple stream, and dividing the shock wave spell. A gust of heavy wind blew  
past Rabastan instead of the devastating shock wave blow, forcefully blowing  
his clothes and hair back as he resisted the wind. When it passed, Rabastan  
smiled widely, beginning to laugh hysterically. "There's the skill that I  
was expecting!" Rabastan shouted. He removed his shades, throwing them to  
the side, and immediately cut his laughing off as he cast his next spell.  
Perhaps the most advanced and powerful blasting curse that George had ever seen  
came barreling at him in the form of a green jet of light. Thinking quickly,  
George stuck the tip of his wand out, and focused his energy, absorbing the end  
of the curse, and connecting his wand with Rabastan's through the curse. He  
began to arch his end, attempting to force it back to Rabastan, but Rabastan  
was curving his end down in response to George's arching. The strain on the  
curse caused it to release, sending an even ball of light from each's wand.  
Both light balls collided in the center of the platform, exploding in a fit of  
fire, light, and crackling sounds. "Expelliarmus!" George shouted.  
"Reducto combinar con Stupefy triplexia!" Rabastan yelled in  
response. George's disarming charm hit Rabastan's torso as his complex spell  
hit George's chest, shoulder, and leg. Both students flew off their feet, and  
landed on their backs. George slowly lifted himself back onto his feet.  
Rabastan lay flat on the platform, cracking his back and neck before rolling  
back over completely, connecting his feet with the platform again as he stood  
back up. George looked in awe at Rabastan as he Accio summoned his shades, and  
placed them back over his eyes. He would never underestimate an opponent again,  
but it was still hard for him to believe that this lazy looking student was so  
advanced and powerful for a sixth year like himself, even after the battle. George  
understood the similarity Rabastan skimmed over the previous night. "Shall  
we trade a few techniques, then?" Rabastan asked with his half smile...

Bella was lying on her back when she woke up. The pleasant scents of breakfast  
food hit her as she opened her eyes. Turning to her side, Bella noticed the  
plate of delicious looking food on the nightstand, with a folded note on front  
of it. She shifted upright on the bed, and took the note, unfolding it. A smile  
crept across Bella's face as she read the note left to her by George. She had  
fallen asleep in her loose black dress, so to secure the note and keep it with her;  
Bella tucked it underneath her laced bra before picking up the breakfast plate,  
and beginning to eat. Bella couldn't have been happier eating her breakfast,  
and with each bite she planned her day out, adding a few important details...

"So do you use your second language when casting spells often?"  
George inquired. "I didn't know you were bilingual." "Trilingual  
actually." Rabastan corrected. "And I only use my second or third  
language when casting either a combining addition, or certain spells that were  
developed in those languages. A long time ago, the magical governments agreed  
to all newly developed spells from around the world having an incantation  
consisting of common roots from Latin. Most spells that are commonly used today  
follow that rule, however, some mages and wizards in the Middle East disagreed  
with the rule, and developed their own spells using Arabic roots. The killing  
curse for example, Arabic roots. It seems that most curses use that rule. And  
so now you see, most obscure spells are outside of Latin roots, because all  
common and non-obscure spells follow the official rule, landing them a spot in  
the well-known spell books. Getting back to my original point, I know some  
spells that can only be cast in the other languages I speak. As for the  
combining additions, they bend the incantation and emotion behind the spells to  
combine them, and speaking it all in my first language proves to be difficult,  
having learned the spells in English. Using a nonnative language for the  
combining additions make them easier to preform perfectly." Finishing his  
small scale history and magic lesson, Rabastan stood up, and drew his wand.  
"Reducto combine with Stupefy triplexia!" he shouted, aiming his wand  
at a cabinet. Red and blue sparks shot out of his wand effectively, but in the  
wrong directions, spastically zipping around the room. Rabastan stopped the  
sparks with a Flipendo, and turned back to the cabinet. "Reducto combinar  
con Stupefy triplexia!" he yelled. The sparks turned into three streams of  
light this time, and shot directly at the cabinet, hitting it in three central  
points, and causing it to blast across the room. What was left of the cabinet  
lie smoldering on the floor. Rabastan levitated it, brought it back to it's  
original resting place, and completely restored it. He looked back to George,  
and cocked his head to the side with a shrug, having proved the nonnative  
language trick. Rabastan lay back down on the side of the dueling platform,  
sheathing his wand back under his belt. George was fascinated now about  
languages applying to magic. "How do you think some aurors take down so  
many dark wizards at once?" Rabastan asked rhetorically. "They  
combine spells, often in a non-native language. I heard Alastar Moody uses  
German." Rabastan smiled amusedly. "I prefer Spanish and French, but  
that's me." he laughed. George wasn't surprised that Moody had picked up  
on this obscure skill, and after hearing so, he wanted to learn it even more.  
"You'll have to teach me." George began. "What about the  
multiplying addition?" "The multiplying addition," Rabastan  
started, "is just a simple word added to the incantation that multiplies  
the spell as you specify. For example, Expelliarmus duplexia, triplexia,  
quadlexia, and so on. The record for the most multiplied spell? Held by our  
headmaster, for a twenty-seven times multiplied spell." George lifted an  
eyebrow. Dumbledore was powerful, but twenty-seven? George supposed it was  
possible with enough practice. "That shock wave spell you cast,"  
Rabastan began, "teach me about that." George knew that he had a few  
lessons for Rabastan, as he had for him. He stood up, and drew his wand...

Bella strode down the third floor hall with pep in her step. She was on her way  
to see Dumbledore, and had been having a great day so far. As she traveled to  
the headmaster's office, Bella was fondly thinking of going home with George  
soon. She would be asking Dumbledore if he was going to let students out early.  
He had said it was a possibility, and Bella was anxious to start packing. After  
retrieving the rest of her belongings from the Slitherin common room, Bella  
organized all of her possessions, or at least as close to organizing them as  
she could. Neatness had never been her strong suit, but she found it trivial  
compared to more important skills. She was ready to pack, however, and every  
day she became more excited about returning home. Bella's happy thoughts were  
put on hold when Sirius stopped her right in front of the entrance to  
Dumbledore's office. "What is it?" she asked curtly. "I wanted  
to apologize for what I've done." he replied sadly. "So, I'm  
sorry." "For what?" Bella inquired, a grin creeping on to her  
face. She knew how hard this would be for him. "For trying to interrogate  
George, and harassing you both." he replied with a sigh. "Alright  
then." she stated, pushing past her cousin. She knew that there had to be  
something in it for him if he was apologizing, and it was only a matter of time  
before she found out what. "Lemon drop." Bella whispered, activating  
the enchanted statue, and revealing the staircase to Dumbledore's office.  
Sirius narrowed his eyes behind his cousin's back. 'I'll have the last laugh.'  
he thought to himself as he turned back to the hall...

Bella made her way into the cozy office, and past the tall bookshelves occupied  
by rare artifacts and texts. The walls of the oval entry room were covered in  
pictures of previous headmasters, and the large door leading into the main room  
was clad in runes and foreign text. She stepped up to it, and gave the door  
three solid knocks. Dumbledore was quick to open it, looking a bit exhausted.  
"Come in, Bellatrix." the old wizard said between heavy breaths. Bella  
stepped inside the main office and made her way to a chair, sitting down  
gracefully. "What brings you up here this afternoon?" Dumbledore  
asked, taking a seat in his own grand chair. "I wanted to ask you a few  
questions." Bella began. "First, have you decided on letting students  
out early this week?" "I have considered it, and seeing as the school  
is not at maximum security yet, and will not be for some time, I think it is a  
wise decision." the headmaster replied. "When will the Hogwarts express  
arrive?" Bella inquired, doing her best to hide her joyful grin.  
"After notifying the student body, I will call for the express." he  
began. "The students will have the night to pack, as I will announce the  
early release at dinner. The express will be here tomorrow morning." Bella  
was overjoyed hearing this. "As for the other question, did you tell  
Sirius to apologize to me today?" she asked. Dumbledore chuckled heartily  
at this. "I did not, but as you may have suspected, he has something to  
gain from it." he laughed. "I figured." Bella sighed. "You  
should get a head start on packing." Dumbledore suggested. "I have a  
few things to take care of before dinner." "Right," she said,  
standing up, "thank you, professor." Bella strode out of the office  
with a smile on her face...

George stepped into the room of requirement slowly, tired from practicing with  
Rabastan. After shutting the door, he turned around to find a very exited Bella  
running towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him  
passionately. She pulled back, and looked into his eyes, a whimsical smile on her  
face. Unable to resist, she went in for another kiss, before pulling back  
again, and sharing her news. "Dumbledore decided to let the students go  
early this year, and the express will be here tomorrow!" Bella said  
loudly. She continued to kiss George until he tickled her playfully in the ribs  
to get a word in. "That's great." he replied with a smile as Bella  
giggled from the rib poke. "I need to get the rest of my clothes from Gryffindor  
tower." "No need run up there." Bella stated as she stood back  
and drew her wand. "Alvercia George's clothes." as she waved her wand  
to the incantation, all of his clothes appeared on the bed. "Told you I  
was getting better at that transfer spell." Bella said with a smile as she  
jokingly crossed her arms. George smiled widely before advancing on the  
adorable witch, tickling and kissing her on to the bed, sending his pile of  
clothes flying in different directions. He caught himself from falling  
completely on top of her, and rolled over to her side, kissing her softly and  
running his hand through her curly hair, massaging her scalp as she calmed down  
from the heavy laughter that resulted from his tickling. Bella smiled widely at  
George, pressing her forehead against his. George kissed her once more before  
lifting himself up, and regrouping his clothes. Bella sat up on the bed, and  
watched George as he began to pack. "If you could go anywhere, where would  
it be?" Bella inquired randomly, a dreamy look in her eye. "Somewhere  
peaceful, but active." George responded after a long moment. "The  
kind of place that makes you feel like you have all the time in the world, to  
do anything and everything you want to. But on one condition." "And  
what would that be?" she asked as she repositioned herself onto her  
stomach. "I have to be able to take you with me." he responded with a  
smile. "Where would you go?" "Anywhere with you." Bella  
responded warmly as she rested her chin on her palms and wiggled her feet, getting  
comfortable in her new position on the bed. George finished folding his  
clothes, and Accio summoned his chest from under the bed. He separated what he  
was going to wear the next day from the rest of the garments, and placed them  
on the green sofa. He packed the rest of the clothes with a swish of his wand,  
and continued to pack his other various possessions. With one last flick of his  
wand, he closed the chest, having finished packing most of his items. George re  
sheathed his wand and fell to his knees in front of the bed, resting his chin  
on the edge of the mattress in front of Bella. She brought her head down to the  
mattress, meeting George's. She kissed him deeply for a long moment. George  
stood up smiling, and joined Bella on the bed, lying on his back, and resting  
his head on his hands. Bella rolled over on top of George, continuing to kiss  
him sensually. Pulling away, Bella noticed that the corner of George's mouth  
had a bit of her smeared red lipstick on it. As she wiped it off with her thumb  
lovingly, the door to the room of requirement swung open. Narcissa entered the  
room, and stopped cold as she saw Bella straddling George. "Sorry."  
she said quickly. "I'll just head to my room." "Pack up when you  
get in there," Bella started, "we get to go home tomorrow."  
Narcissa was clearly exited as she swiftly exited the room towards her own.  
George began to lift himself up when Bella turned her attention back to him.  
She pushed him back down lustfully with both hands. "Not so fast."  
she whispered, plunging her head back down to continue kissing him. George  
wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and relaxed his muscles as she worked his  
lips. With the express on its way, and having everything packed, George was  
finally relaxed, and decided to just let Bella kiss him for as long as she  
wanted to...

Lucius sulked in his room as rain poured down over Malfoy manor. It felt like  
days had gone by since the argument with his father, and he had yet to leave  
his room. Did he deserve to stay here? Lucius turned onto his side in the  
wooden chair he sat in. Plans for revenge formulated in his mind as he closed  
his eyes...

"What does this mean, Albus?" Alastar Moody asked as he paced around  
the office. "It means that we might have more on our hands then we thought  
old friend." the aged headmaster replied. "When Miss Black told me a  
diadem attacked her, I didn't think twice about the object's identity, but now  
that you have shown me it, I recognize this piece of jewelry. Rowena  
Ravenclaw's diadem. It was said to have disappeared centuries ago, and now we  
find it here in the castle again, but seriously altered." "Rowena  
Ravenclaw's?" Moody inquired. "Who would alter one with dark magic,  
and why?" "I don't know, Alastar." Dumbledore admitted.  
"You will continue to test it?" "Yes, I will have to now."  
he replied. Dumbledore sat up from his desk. "I have an announcement to  
make, it is almost dinnertime." he said, composing himself.  
"Right." Moody replied. "Albus, I can't ensure that we will get  
to the bottom of this now dark artifact. Heighten your defenses in the coming  
months." Dumbledore sighed heavily. "I will certainly do my  
best." he replied. The old wizard exited the office with Moody, a  
concerned shadow cast over his thoughts...

"Alright, you get one more guess." Bella stated as she rolled onto  
her back. "Ah...must be...Fiendfire!" George answered jokingly.  
"You already guessed that!" Bella laughed. "Is it an obscure  
spell?" George asked skeptically. "OK, it is, but I thought you might  
know it." Bella admitted. "You tricky witch!" George teased as  
he rolled on top of Bella. "Well what are you going to do about it?"  
she coaxed. "This." he answered simply as he lowered his head to kiss  
her. Bella smiled as he pulled back, and rolled off of the bed. "I didn't  
want to bring it up yet, but when exactly are we going to act out our plan on  
Tom?" she asked. They had decided on using 'Tom' instead of 'dark lord' or  
'Voldemort.' "Sometime this summer hopefully." George began. "We  
still have a lot of planning to do, of course." "Alright." Bell  
replied. "Just wondering." she retrieved her chest of belongings and  
brought out her night attire. George was attempting to do something with his  
wand as she replaced her loose, black robe dress for her silk short shorts and  
tight white t shirt. "What are you doing, George?" she asked as she  
fluffed her hair. "This." he answered simply again as he flicked his  
wand. A shower of purple and silver sparks appeared over the bed and whipped  
around the room, stopping at the ceiling. George smiled as the sparks  
continuously lit the room with their vivid purple and silvery light. He  
proceeded to turn off the overhead light, and lay back on the bed. Bella smiled  
widely as she observed the sparks flicker on the ceiling. She fell on to the  
bed, and slid up next to George, wrapping her arms around him tightly, and  
resting her head on his shoulders. The violet light shone throughout the room,  
setting a relaxed mood as Bella and George cuddled on the bed...

Rabastan exited the great hall with paper and a quill in his hand. George and  
Bella were absent from the great hall during dinner and Dumbledore's  
announcement, so he assumed that they already knew about the early release. He  
was now writing a note for George to find in the morning. In Rabastan's mind,  
the time to plan an attack on Tom was quickly fading, and he was going to have  
to fake kill George soon. In the meantime, more planning had to be done, likely  
on the express home...

Voldemort paced around the living room in his manor, an audience present. His  
student recruits, oldest and most loyal supporters, and snatchers for hire all  
gathered around the room, waiting for the dark lord to speak. He stopped in the  
middle of the room, and turned to face his subjects. "The attack on  
Hogwarts was a failure, and I am disappointed." Tom began. "I expected  
more from my most loyal followers. However, it was not a total loss." he  
strode over to Lestrange Sr. and looked intensely at him. "Be thankful for  
that." he said slowly. Voldemort turned away from Lestrange, and paced  
back to the center of the room. "With the castle's defenses low, I can  
return soon to retrieve a few things I left behind." One curious student  
recruit raised his hand. "What is it, boy?" Tom asked exhaustedly.  
"What is it you left, and how will it help the movement?" The dark  
lord looked up at the student with vicious eyes. He was considering killing the  
boy then and there, but decided against it to keep his followers calm.  
"One is none of your business." he hissed, raising his wand for  
intimidation before lowering it again. "The other is a weapon that will  
aid our cause." The student recruit remained silent, not wishing to  
question the dark lord any further. Voldemort strode to his bottle of  
firewhisky on the fireplace mantle, and took a long swig. Soon the tides would  
turn...


	9. Chapter 9

Bella awakened in the middle of the night. The sparks that George had created were still positioned on the ceiling, casting down their calming violet light. George was asleep, and Bella was still resting on him. She reached over to the side table for her wand, and cast a time spell. It was two in the morning. Bella had a craving for something savory, most likely because she had fallen asleep before eating. Trying her best not to wake George, Bella slowly slid away from him, and off the bed. She considered going to the great hall for some food, but didn't feel like dressing in her day clothes just to get a late night snack. George moved suddenly, stretching and lifting himself up. "Looks like those lights are a bit more relaxing than I thought." he said tiredly. Bella smiled at him before walking to the door. "I'm going to get something to eat." she said warmly. "Do you want anything?" "Just a glass of water." he replied. "I'll be back in a few." Bella said before stepping outside of the room. George fell back on to the bed and closed his eyes. He was about doze off again when he got an idea...

Bella walked barefoot and in her warm weather pajamas to the great hall. She had almost forgotten about going home the next day when the familiar thoughts crept into her mind once more. A feeling of re ignited excitement washed over her. Bella loved this feeling. She felt butterflies in her stomach, and as they spread to the center of her chest, a warm tingling ticked her arms and legs. She stepped into the great hall and was surprised to see a familiar group sitting alone at the Gryffindor table. The marauders were all hunched over some sort of map, the dim light of a single candle casting over the paper. When the four friends realized that Bellatrix had entered the room, they quickly stuffed the map away and turned to greet her with a false innocence. "Evening, Bellatrix." Remus chimed. "Shut it or I'll jinx you." she shot back as she sat near them on the table. "He was just being friendly, cousin." Sirius said mockingly. Bella summoned some snack food to the table and drew her wand. With a flick, the thick, folded paper flew out of Peter's pocket and into her hand. "Hey!" James shouted as Bella began unfolding the paper. With an un amused expression and tone of voice, Bellatrix read the title on the head of the paper. "A map to the Chamber of Secrets." she read flatly. She looked over the map, and becoming bored with it quickly, tossed it back to the group and dug into her snacks. "What?" Sirius asked at his cousins uninterested attitude. "It's ridiculous Sirius." she replied bluntly. "Do you even know what the Chamber of Secrets is?" Remus inquired. Bella shot a cutting glance at him. "Of course I do. Every Slitherin knows the story, and it's a fairytale." she explained. "How can you be sure?" Sirius questioned. "A long time ago a girl died in the castle because the chamber was opened!" Bellatrix laughed hysterically. "A dimwit slipped on the floor in the bathroom and broke her neck, Sirius." Bella stated. "There was no opening of a super-secret chamber with a big scary monster in it. Cruel students took the opportunity to start up rumors of a well-known fable to scare other muggle born peers. I should be ashamed of you for digging something like that up." For a moment, Sirius looked a bit intimidated by his big cousin, but he regained his composure and continued to argue. "Dumbledore was a teacher when it happened, and he didn't say anything about a girl slipping in the bathroom when we asked him." he retorted. "If it was that simple, he would have just told us so instead of refusing to answer." Bella picked up her wand again and zapped Sirius with a few stinging charms. "End of discussion." she said dryly before sitting up, and making her way towards the door. She paused halfway across the room, and pivoted around, summoning the map once more. "You shouldn't be chasing rumors like this." she said, addressing all four friends. "Not only is it a wild goose chase, but it is inconsiderate of muggle born wizards. Find another adventure to go on." She turned to the doors promptly, and let herself out...

Bella entered the room of requirement with a glass of water for George to find that he was hunched over the luggage, casting spells. "What are you doing?" she asked, walking over to him. "Shrinking spells!" he said excitedly. Bella laughed lightly at this. When George was tired, he tended to get creative, and when his attention was focused, he got a bit over exited. "Drink some water." Bellatrix urged. George took the glass, and finished it with a few gulps. Noticing how cute she looked in her pajamas, George shifted his attention to the drowsy looking witch, leaning in to kiss her, and pressing her body close. As her chest squeezed up against his, George felt something odd as a loud crunching sound cut the moment off. "Bellatrix..." George said slowly, still pressed up against her. "What the hell is that?" Bella sighed as she pulled away from him and reached into her shirt, retrieving the folded paper from her bra. "I found this in the hands of a particular group of explorers." she said quietly, handing it to George. As he read the map, he broke out laughing. "This map looks like it was drawn by an alcoholic with no motor skills." he mused. The mere thought caused Bella to crack a slight smile, and soon, she was laughing hysterically as well, hugging him as they shared in this moment of amusement. "Why did you take this?" George asked, calming himself down. "I thought it was a bit inconsiderate, you know?" she answered honestly. "Right, considering the story and lore." George responded back, rubbing Bella's shoulders from the front. Bella rested her head on George, and closed her eyes. "The express will be here in the morning." George began. "We'd best get some more rest." Bella nodded silently to agree, and the two collapsed back onto the bed, snuggling up and drifting off to sleep once more...

"Rabastan..." the dark lord hissed. "Why haven't you disposed of the mudblood?" Rabastan stood up from the stool in Voldemort's living room. It was late, or just very early depending on how one looks at time. Rabastan was alone with Tom in Riddle manor. "It will be done, my lord." he lied. "I need to catch him when he is alone, and then I will finish your command." Voldemort didn't look quite satisfied with this, but he could only take the boy's word for it until he directly failed or succeeded. "Very well, but do not forget to redirect the pureblood." he said. Rabastan nodded before apparating away with a pop...

Bella and George were awakened in the morning by Narcissa. She was shaking the bed vigorously and calling their names until they opened their eyes. George looked rested and ready to get up, but Bella was looking irritated as she opened her eyes, and she tossed a pillow at her sister to get her to stop shaking the mattress. Eventually, she lifted herself up, followed by George. "The express will be here soon, the students are lining up to go back to the station!" Narcissa shouted excitedly. "Alright, we will be out in a few minutes." Bella said slowly. When Narcissa exited the room, Bella and George dressed, putting their pajamas away in the luggage. George re shrunk the chests of possessions. "Why didn't I think of that?" Bella wondered aloud, pocketing her downsized trunk of clothes. George just smiled as he pocketed his luggage and headed for the door. "Do we have everything?" he asked, scanning over the room one last time. "Bella cast a universal Accio spell for all of their belongings on the room. When nothing came back, they shut the door...

The boarding of the Hogwarts express went by surprisingly fast. Usually students took forever to get their luggage in the right place, then to climb aboard. Without large bags like everyone else, Bella and George were able to board quickly, finding an open compartment, and sliding in. Bella shut and locked the door behind them, and turned to George, who was now sitting on one of the two the cushioned bench like seats in the compartment. Bellatrix fluffed her hair subtly before moseying up to him, and straddling his lap. George stretched quickly before Bella began to kiss him vigorously. She pulled away, biting his lip slightly, and looked at him for a moment before beginning to unbutton her pink, cotton button up shirt. George grabbed her wrists, pausing the motion for a moment. "We're on the express, Bella." he whispered. "Perhaps not the best place. Besides, we will have plenty of time for this when we get home." Bella raised an eyebrow at this, and George immediately realized his slip. Before he could correct it, Bella kissed him almost violently, for a long moment. When the kiss ended, she looked him in the eyes, and responded. "I'm so glad you already think of it as home, so don't correct yourself." she whispered back. "It wasn't a mistake." Bella kissed him again, and addressed the original remark. "As for this being the express, I feel like doing something naughty." she said lustfully as she continued to unbutton her shirt. "And I don't want to wait all day for this." Bellatrix proceeded to pull down the shade on the window, and turned her attention back to George. "Any further objections?" she inquired, getting to the last button on her shirt, and opening it to reveal her bare chest. George was taken back by this. "Not anymore." he admitted. Bella smiled sweetly. "Good." she chimed before continuing to kiss George passionately. George knew that he had plenty of time to meet with Rabastan on this train ride, and plenty to spare with Bella. The train began to move as Bella and George continued to kiss...

Rabastan sat alone in a compartment of the express. He was watching out the window as the train began to move, observing the lush trees and contemplating his situation. He considered looking for George, but realized that he was probably spending time with Bellatrix at the moment. Rabastan sighed sadly, and reached into his shirt to retrieve the bottle of firewhisky he had smuggled on the the train as he tipped his shades down, and continued to observe the moving landscape as the train gained speed. He sat swigging the firewhisky for a long while...

"We have to get that map back for next year!" Sirius exclaimed as he chewed on the pumpkin pasty he had purchased from the trolley. His friends sat around the cart with him, discussing the Chamber of Secrets. "Your cousin did have a point, Sirius." Remus said guiltily. "It might be inconsiderate." "But professor Dumbledore just gave us all permission to roam the castle as we please!" James retorted. "Just for leaving Bellatrix and her boyfriend alone. Besides, the chamber is the most exiting secret of the castle." "We could find another one." Peter suggested. James shot him a 'shut up' kind of look, silencing his friend immediately. "And it isn't that bad, most students could care less about the chamber story, even the muggle born ones." James remarked. "I suppose." Remus said slowly. "Good then." Sirius stated. "We will retrieve our map."...

Bella lie with George on the long cushioned seat in their compartment. George had transfigured a short blanket into a longer sheet for them to cuddle under after sex. Bella knew that George was advanced at transfiguration, another skill he was modest about. The shade over the window was effective, as it blocked most of the light in the small compartment. Bella was smiling dreamily at George as he poured them both some water. "When we get home, I can show you around." she offered. "It is a bit large of a house, not too big though." Bella was under exaggerating when she said a bit large, and house. The Black manor built after the old family manor, Ravenborough, burnt down was quite extensive, and more than just a bit large. The four floors of the manor were each very wide, including the basement which could store all unused belongings of the family. It was a very square house, and from the outside looked like a cube with a trapezoid roof over the top. Not much to Bellatrix, but she knew George might like exploring it. "That sounds great." he replied, handing Bella a short glass of water. "I sent an owl to my father with the news." she stated. "I will likely get a letter back today on the express." "Where would the owl leave the mail?" he inquired, having never considered in his now six years of riding this train to and from the school how mail owls might get letters in. "I think there is a cart on the train dedicated to holding mail during the ride." she replied hesitantly, not quite certain herself. "I can find out later, though." Bellatrix finished her glass of water, and placed it on the floor before snuggling up to George again. "Can we lie here for a while longer?" she asked George, knowing he had a few things to do during the long ride to King's Cross station. "Of course, dear." he responded. Satisfied with her extended time with George, Bella closed her eyes and basked in his arms...

Druella Black was lounging about the Black house when she found the letter dropped by the doorstep. Not sure whose owl had dropped it, and not exactly caring anyway, she opened the letter, and began to read it. 'Dear father, the students have been released early this year due to the recent attack on the school, and I will arrive at King's Cross tonight. Furthermore, George will be moving in with me this summer due to an attack on his parents. Apologies for the short notice, I look forward to seeing you tonight. -Your daughter, Bellatrix.' Druella scowled at the shocking letter. "Is it for me?" Cygnus asked, stepping up behind her. "George?" Druella shot back, not bothering to greet her husband. "You told me Bellatrix had taken interest in someone, but not anyone that would be moving in here!" Cygnus looked genuinely surprised, taking the letter, and reading it over. "I see." he said slowly. "Well that is concerning." "I'd say!" Druella shouted. "Bellatrix cannot just invite whoever she wants over to live with us!" "No, not that!" he stated, disregarding his wife's comment. "The boy's parents were attacked! I hope they are alright." Druella stared at him with a look of shock on her face. "What?" Cygnus asked. "I cannot believe that you are OK with this!" "With George staying here?" he replied, finally noticing his wife's concern over the trivial matter in their daughter's letter. "He's a good young man, Druella. Just give it a chance. His parents were attacked, and him staying here is not what you should be worried about." Druella scoffed at him in response and took to the living room...

George and Bellatrix had finished re dressing when the trolley lady came knocking on the door. Bella answered it, unlocking the door, and sliding it open. "Anything from the trolley?" she asked, nearly yelling. "Bella peered back at George who gave a nonchalant shrug, and pulled a few sickles out of his pocket. "Two chocolate frogs, please." The trolley lady looked skeptically at the pair, their hair messy and clothes slightly awry. "Here you are then." she said, accepting his money, and handing him two chocolate frogs. George and Bella watched as she moved on the next compartment. "We need a 'do not disturb' sign." he mused. He stepped in front of Bella at the door, and swiftly slipped the pair of chocolate frogs into the back pocket of her form fitting jeans as he gave her a quick kiss before leaving the compartment to find Rabastan. Bella was left smiling at the door. She returned to the interior of the compartment, shutting the door behind her...

George found Rabastan in the table cart looking over papers, and appearing very messy and strung out. His white shirt was stained a bit, wrinkled, and unbuttoned down to the center. His shades were resting on the tip of his nose as he read his documents through. "What are you reading?" George asked as he approached Rabastan, taking the exhausted looking student by surprise. "Nothing." he said quickly, shutting the folder that held the papers and sitting up straight, stretching his back. "Doesn't seem like it." George replied. He noticed how exerted Rabastan appeared, and decided to leave it alone. "Anyway, we have a few things to go over." George began. He intended on continuing, but was interrupted by Rabastan. "I have to kill you, tonight." he remarked. "Tom is getting impatient, and if we don't get this over with, he won't trust me, and will recruit someone else to actually kill you." George remained silent, and sat down at the table. "You aren't a big enough deal to Tom for him to monitor everything, and for now he trusts me, but he may have hired someone to watch me as I act out his wishes, so I will take you into an alley near King's Cross, and shoot you with a harmless jet of green light, to which you fall over convincingly, and act dead for a few minutes. Just a tip, most victims of the killing curse die with their eyes open, so you'll have to use an air protection spell on them to keep them open for a bit while you lie on the ground. Or just get really good at staring contests during the train ride." George looked at Rabastan for a long moment. "Alright." he agreed. "Once you think it's safe to get up, you may do so, and continue on with your activities." Rabastan commented. "Once again, Tom won't be doing a whole lot of double checking, and as long as you don't go knocking on his door, he will be none the wiser to the knowledge that you are still alive." George nodded, glad that his first night with Bella's family could go on like normal, without a whole lot of checking behind his shoulder. "Now, when I inform Tom of your death, he will want to talk to Bellatrix as soon as possible about joining his movement, so we need to plan this whole attack on him out now." Rabastan stated. "Go get her, and come back here." "Alright, don't go anywhere." George said as he sat up, headed back to the compartment...

Bella had been reading her obscure spell book and eating the chocolate frogs George bought for her when he returned to the room. "Rabastan wants to plan out our attack, because he will be 'killing' me to tonight near the station, and Tom will want to speak to you soon after." he explained. Bella set her book down, finished her second frog, and followed George to the table cart. When they arrived, Bella was shocked to see how rugged Rabastan was looking, but tried not to show it. "Seen you around, but we've never formally met." Rabastan began, stretching his arm out with an open hand. "Rabastan." Bella quickly shook his hand. "Nice to finally meet you." she said quickly, sitting down. "Now, Tom wants to turn you over to his movement after he thinks George is dead." Rabastan stated. "Whenever he wants to speak to you, he will have me retrieve and bring you to Riddle manor. George will apparate with us, but will remain hidden. You will enter the manor, and talk to him as George creates a distraction. When he leaves to investigate, you will slip the dragon poison into his bottle of firewhisky, and wait for him to pour a glass. When the poison takes effect, you can apparate or portkey away, leaving Tom to die in the misery he deserves." Bella raised an eyebrow at the last bit of Rabastan's explanation. Sure, Tom was a dark lord and deserved to die, but the way Rabastan said it, adding the part about his misery sounded like he was somehow more emotionally involved in killing Tom than they were. She quickly pushed the thought aside, however. "Is that all?" she asked. "Pretty much." Rabastan admitted. "There will be a bit more to do dealing with his group of followers, but once he is dead, without any trace of evidence left from us, we can rest assured that there will be no more issues from Tom's movement, which will hopefully be no more after his death." "And if we are to fail?" George inquired. "We continue to do what we agreed on a few days ago." Rabastan began. "Wage an all-out war against Tom until he is dead. This also means we will need more members in our group. Think about recruiting." Bella and George glanced at each other, thinking of who they might recruit to wage a war against a dark lord. "This is dangerous, as you both probably know, but it means a peaceful existence." Rabastan said. "I am willing to take risks to get there." He stood up, and canceled the silencing charms he had placed around the table. Bellatrix and George both had a feeling that Rabastan knew more about the entire situation than he mentioned, about dark lords, and the wizarding society's connection to them. It wasn't important now though. "Go to the nearest abandon alleyway outside of King's Cross." Rabastan stated. "I will follow you in to act it out, so be prepared for it." he stepped away, and proceeded to travel outside of the cart...

"Is this one theirs?" James asked as Sirius as he peered into the empty compartment. "It must be." Sirius began. "My cousin's spell book is on the seat." James came up behind Sirius, and wrapped his invisibility cloak around them. "Just in case." he whispered. Sirius slid the door open, and the invisible pair entered the compartment. Shutting the door, James took a look around the minuscule room. Chocolate frog boxes were strewn out next to the book, and the other side of the bench held a crunched up sheet. Sirius carefully reached out for the spell book, flipping the front cover open. The thick, folded piece of paper was revealed underneath. "There it is!" Sirius whispered. "Let's go." Before he could grab the map, Sirius head the familiar voices of Bellatrix and George approaching the compartment. James pulled him under the cloak again, and crochet them in the corner right as the door slid open. "I don't know." George answered to a question that James and Sirius had not heard. "Well, now that our attack is planned," Bella began, "we can spend some more time together before you practice your acting." Sirius and James watched in horror as Bellatrix shut and locked the door, and advanced on George, kissing him softly and pushing him onto the long seat. James quickly glanced to Sirius, a desperate look on his face. Sirius drew his wand, and attempted to cast a distraction spell, only to find that his wand would not work under the invisibility cloak. Thinking quickly, James clapped his hands together, getting Bellatrix to turn her head away from George, and to the source of the noise. "Did you hear clapping?" she asked George as she scanned the room. "Nope." he answered honestly. With Bella on top of him working his lips, George hadn't heard a thing. Shrugging it off, Bellatrix continued to kiss George, sliding her hands down to his zipper. Sirius winced at James, trying his best to think up a way out of the situation. James attempted to slip his hand out of the cloak to unlock the door, but George shifted his head to look at the lock, causing James to have to pull back. With no magic available, no way to leave the compartment unnoticed, and Bella and George all over each other, James and Sirius were trapped. Sirius was hoping with all his might that they would just kiss for a while longer, and then pursue other activities. His hopes were smashed when Bellatrix unbuttoned her shirt, and began to remove George's slacks. Sirius knew what he had to do. Silently instructing James to keep hidden, Sirius began to exit the cloak. "Stop!" he shouted, holding his hands up. Startled by the sudden interruption, George drew his wand, and cast an Expelliarmus in the direction of Sirius, who quickly sidestepped. Bella turned around to a wincing Sirius, still holding his hands into the air. "I just came for my map." he began. "I didn't mean to spy on this." Bella was still in shock as she stood up and approached him. "How did you hide yourself?" she asked angrily. "It's a spell, allows temporary invisibility." he falsely explained. George pulled his pants back up, causing Bellatrix to remember her slightly unbuttoned shirt. "I already explained to you how inconsiderate it is to be bringing up an old fable meant to scare away muggle born students!" she shouted as she buttoned her shirt back up. "And now you sneak into our compartment to get it back?" Sirius looked ashamed as his cousin asked him to address his actions. "Yes, and I'm very sorry." he apologized. Sirius hadn't forgotten the bit about planning an attack that he heard. It was exactly what he suspected them of all along, but he was in no position to bring it up at the moment. "That's not enough." Bella stated. She motioned for George to step outside of the compartment with her. As the slid the door shut from the outside, Sirius waved his hand around the corner. Feeling nothing, Sirius was relieved to know that James had slipped out. George and Bellatrix reentered swiftly, leaving the door open. "I could tell uncle Orion about this," Bella began, "but we have decided that it will not be necessary." Sirius sighed in relief. If his father heard about this, he would be in for a summer of punishment. "Instead, you will stay here with George and learn about the history behind the Chamber myth, and how it has affected the relationship between wizards of different blood." Bellatrix explained. Sirius wanted to scream at this. A history lesson from George, just great. He sat down slowly, and watched as Bella gave George a kiss before exiting the compartment, and sliding the door shut...

James ripped his cloak off as he entered his compartment once more. Peter and Remus were in the middle of a card game as he shut the door and collapsed on the seat next to Peter. "We ran into a problem." he began to explain. "They came in, and started to...well, you know." Remus cracked a grin, causing Peter to as well. "We didn't know they would come back to do that!" James said frantically. "Anyway, Sirius took the fall, and we didn't get the map." Peter looked disappointed, but Remus just gave James an 'I told you so' look. Before they had left, Remus suggested several more efficient ways to retrieve the map, but they hadn't listened to him. "Well, now we wait for Sirius." Remus stated, turning his attention back to the card game...

Sirius sat awkwardly next to George, his arms crossed, and eyes fixated on the wall. "Alright." George began, clearing his voice. "I am going to educate you on the history of the Chamber story, in hopes that you will understand how offensive it is to tote a map around that supposedly leads to it." Sirius rolled his eyes at first, but continued to listen. "Now, a while ago, a girl died in a bathroom at Hogwarts." George started. "The cause of her death was undetermined, leaving the opportunity open for rumor. A while before her death, perhaps even since Salazar Slitherin disappeared, a rumor began that he had built a secret chamber containing a beast that only his true heir could awaken, to finish his work purging the school of non-pureblooded wizards. The reason Salazar Slitherin left the school and disappeared was because of the opposing views from the other three founders on muggle born wizards. The rumor began as a story to explain his sudden disappearance, and to make up an interesting little tale about a crazy bastard who really hated muggles. However, when the girl died without a definitive cause, a few hateful students used the rumor as a tool to intimidate their muggle born peers, as the girl was not pureblooded. It became such a conspiracy throughout the wizarding world, that the headmaster at the time was nearly fired, only to resign under the pressure of the public, opening the position to the current headmaster, Dumbledore. Ever since, relations between muggle born and pureblooded wizards has been more strained, and in poor condition. Now you see why Bella may have been disappointed in you for digging it up?" Sirius had known most of the history, but not all of it up until that moment about the students weaponizing the tale and the headmaster at the time having to abandon his position. Although Sirius still really wanted to explore for the chamber more, he felt guilty for doing so in the first place. "I guess so." he answered, his head bowed. George remained silent for a few minutes before speaking again. "You know, Sirius," he began, "I always tried to be friendly to you, yet you insist on being an enemy to me." Sirius thought for a moment about what George had said. Every time he was having trouble in transfiguration class, George would offer to help him. When he had missed an advanced potions class, George would fill him in on what happened. When he left a front row seat at a quidditch game and came back to find it stolen, George would vouch for him, confirming that he had been there before. Had his suspicion of Bellatrix biased his opinion of George? Had his suspicion of Bellatrix gotten out of hand and biased his opinion of her? Sirius thought hard for a minute or two about it all. "I suppose I have just never trusted Bellatrix." he admitted, catching George's attention. "When I was younger she always seemed to be up to something, plotting or meddling." George laughed warmly at this. "That sounds like Bella to me." he chuckled. "And do you know who else that sounds like?" "Who?" Sirius inquired. "You." George responded. "You may have more in common with your cousin than you think." Sirius was taken back by this. He was right. Sirius would be the first to admit that he was always up to something, meddling and devising schemes. Sirius was silent in this moment of reflection. "And for the record, that's one of the things I like about her." George admitted. "She isn't afraid to look into things, to question seemingly normal situations. It might take some meddling and plotting, but she always gets to the bottom of things. It isn't malicious, perhaps you've just seen it that way because it rivals your own meddling nature." Sirius reflected on the times throughout his childhood that Bellatrix had, in fact, rivaled him at this exact thing. "I think you might be right." Sirius declared "I hate to admit it though." George laughed once more. "So what do you say?" he began. "Friends?" Sirius considered all of what he had discussed with George. "Yeah, friends." he finally said, shaking George's hand. "And now that we are friends, what was that I heard about an attack?" "You can rest assured that it is not harmful to anyone innocent." George answered quickly. "Now, why don't I find another interesting secret for you and your brigade to investigate?"...

Bella had gone to Rabastan's compartment to rest while George had his talk with Sirius. Rabastan had no objections, and continued on with his activities, which were sitting lazily, and watching out the window. Bella lay down on the seat opposite to the one he was seated in, and prepared to nap for a bit. Rabastan stretched suddenly, and proceeded to reach into his shirt, and pull out a half-finished bottle of firewhisky. Rabastan noticed Bellatrix staring as he retrieved the bottle. He extended it to her, his way of offering some. "I'm alright." she said, declining the firewhisky. "Don't mind me." Rabastan stated as he leaned back, and took a swig. Bella laid her head down, and began to calm her mind for sleep...

Sirius excitedly returned to his compartment, a Hogwarts history book in his hand. He was glad to have befriended George, and he even considered getting closer to his cousin after the insight George had provided. As he stepped into the compartment his friends were in, he began to explain all that had happened...


	10. Chapter 10

The polished, coal-black stone floors, walls, and archways glistened with each flash of bright light, reflecting the vivid colors. Scanning the room, wizards and witches alike could be seen battling to the death, shooting curses at each other. In the center was a large pit, filled with a few magical looking arches. On the edge of it, three wizards were fighting. The one with long blonde hair was outnumbered, by a middle aged man with medium length black hair, and trimmed facial hair, and a tall boy with short, black hair and round glasses. They battered their enemy with several spells, before the middle aged man cast a finishing blast curse, sending his shared opponent flying into the wall. A feeling of movement and landing overcame the scene. An extremely pail arm outstretched, pointing a wand directly at the older man. The muffled sounds of an incantation, as though they were underwater sounded, but it didn't take hearing it to know what had been cast. The all too familiar green light exploded from the tip of the wand, striking the man in his chest. He looked knowingly at the boy and the fell backwards into the pit. More muffled sound, but this time, a sickly cackling as the arm retracted. The muffled cackling continued and legs carried the body over to the doors. The also muffled sound of enraged screaming came from behind, followed by another inaudible phrase, just syllables meshed together. Slowly, the sounds became less stifled and clearer until the now identifiable taunting chant became perfectly audible. "I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!"...

Bellatrix woke suddenly, gasping and shooting up from the compartment seat. She was hyperventilating and sweating, gasping for air as Rabastan knelt over her, attempting to discern her condition. He started to reach for a unidentifiable potion in his belt when Bella spoke up between breaths. "I'm fine!" she gasped, sitting up straight. "It was a dream." She rested her forehead in the plan of her hand, closing her eyes as she calmed down. Rabastan looked quizzically at Bellatrix, but trusted her when she said that she was alright. "Let's get you back to your compartment." Rabastan said slowly, opening the door...

George was basking in his success with Sirius as Bella slowly entered the compartment. She appeared to be miserable, and was holding her head like it hurt badly. George quickly stood up, helping her down onto the seat, and closing the door. "What happened?" he asked, sitting next to her. "I had an awful dream." she responded simply. "I was in a room that looked like a part of the ministry headquarters. I was inside a familiar yet foreign body, observing a battle, until I cast a killing curse at a man." Bella struggled to hold herself together as she finished the description of her dream. "There was a boy with him, and as I ran away the body chanted..." she stopped herself from repeating it, and finished her story. "He was an older Sirius." Tears started to well up in her eyes. George was familiar with this, and resorted to his usual action, wrapping his arms around the witch, and comforting her. "It's alright, just a dream." he said. "I had another vision in the room of requirement." Bella admitted. "It was before I thanked you, because it showed me turning. Turning to the side of the dark lord, and becoming involved with Lestrange." George understood her attitude at that time now, and continued to hold her, rubbing her back and soothing her. "I don't want to be her." she said suddenly, tears running down her face. "You aren't." George reassured her. "You have chosen your own path, and it isn't that." Bella looked up at George, a sad expression on her face. Tears continued to flow as she thought about the vision, followed by the dream. She refrained from burying her head into his shoulder, not wanting to soil his shirt with her tears. George could tell that she was holding back, so he pulled her head to his shoulder, and let her sob into it. He could care less about the shirt when it came to Bella's feelings. She eventually calmed down, but continued to hold on to him tightly. "How did it go with him?" she finally asked. "Swimmingly." George excitedly reported. "I got through to him, and we even agreed to be allies from now on." Bella tilted her head up, looking into George's eyes and searching for any hint that he was joking. "Really?" she inquired skeptically. "Yeah, really." George replied. Bella rested her head on his shoulder again. Only George could pull something like that off, befriending her stubborn cousin while educating him about Hogwarts history. Bellatrix began to relax again as she lie with George on the seat. It was getting later in the afternoon as the express traveled on...

Albus Dumbledore and Alastar Moody were having another serious conversation. Dumbledore sat as his desk as Moody paced around the office again. "I'm telling you, Albus, we can't identify it!" he grunted frustratedly. "The only thing that we can say for sure is that this dark magic is powerful, and seems ancient." Dumbledore sucked on his lemon drop and considered carefully the facts. Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem had disappeared long ago from the castle. Whoever had altered it darkly did not simply run into it, they had to have sought it out. And to return it to the castle discreetly meant that either they had infiltrated the defenses, or had inside access. "Give it to me, Alastar." Dumbledore suggested. "I may be able to find more due to my connection with the school." Alastar Moody nodded solemly, pulling the subdued dark artifact from his cloak and handing it to the aged wizard. "Let us leave the castle, and continue our discussion at the three broomsticks." Dumbledore said apparating away. Moody followed suit, disappearing with a pop...

"The time has come, Avery." Voldemort declared. He rarely addressed others by their first name, but Avery was his oldest friend and supporter. "For what, my lord?" he inquired. "To take our actions to the next level." Voldemort replied. "Once I retrieve one of our most lucrative allies, my forces will be unstoppable. We can assume control, after all this time of waiting and gaining strength, we will be victorious!" Tom looked into his fireplace. "Tonight I will make the trip." he decided, not wishing to wait any longer...


	11. Chapter 11

A short author's note:

This chapter will be the first in a recurring series set two years before the beginning of the story. These should give more insight to each of the main characters, and will be posted in between chapters of the current story. Reviews are appreciated, and please enjoy the first chapter of "Two Years Earlier."

-Pegasus

Two Years Earlier

"Just drink it!" Lucia and Gloria coaxed, a look of anticipation on their faces. Bellatrix was nervous about ingesting a love potion, but this was her first time hanging out with a group of other girls, and she didn't want to seem prude or a drag to be around. She didn't have many friends at school, and when Lucia and Gloria had asked her to a slumber party of sorts in the great hall, she was so excited. When she hesitated to take a sip of the love potion, the girls at the party began to chant her on. "Do it! Do it! Do it!" Remembering her promise not to be a killjoy, Bellatrix took a sip of the potion. The girls cheered as she swallowed it, and passed the bottle to the next teenage witch in the circle. A warm feeling washed over her, and strangely, Bella's mind began to force her to think of all the cute boys at Hogwarts. Her mind landed on one in particular, and she blushed slightly at her thought. "Here's the catch, girls." Lucia began as the last witch in the circle took a sip. "The potion is infused with truth serum, and now we all have to admit who we're thinking of!" Bella's heart dropped. Most of the girls at the party were Slitherins, with the exception of a few Ravenclaws, and she was thinking of someone that they would all disapprove of. As the girls took turns admitting who they were thinking of under the effects of the love potion, Bellatrix became increasingly nervous. The girl right next to her was up. "Ok," she began, "Calvin!" Calvin was an acceptable Ravenclaw, and the rest of the young witches clapped and cheered at the confession. When the little celebration came to an end, every girl in the circle looked over to Bellatrix, waiting anxiously for her to speak. She had been invited to something fun, she was so close to making a few friends, and now, it could all be ruined. "Well?" Gloria asked teasingly. Trying as hard as she could to divert her mind, and think of somebody else, Bellatrix opened her mouth. She concentrated her mind and focused vehemently on thinking of her suitable false crush, but it was too late. She felt the serum take over, and the truth came out. As if in slow motion, Bella felt the hum of her voice spit out the true answer. The other girls just continued to stare. No clapping, no cheering, no congratulation. Just dead silence. Just hostile glares. Just judgmental facial expressions. And worst of all, none were letting it go. The next girl in the circle did not speak. The hosts of the party did not continue on with another activity. They all just glared until Bellatrix stood up and ran away, exiting the great hall in embarrassment. As she ran through the castle, her legs thumping with each heavy step, Tears began to fall from her eyes. It was just another ugly reminder that she had no friends here, no true ones at least, and no matter how far she ran, Bella knew that she could never escape...

George had decided to take an evening walk around the castle. He loved to just get fresh air, and to have time to think about things. He was halfway around the grounds when a few Slitherin students approached him. "Your lunch today looked rather cold, George." one of them taunted. "Having trouble with your heating spells?" the other chimed in. "Don't worry, George!" the first said. "We can get you a nice microwave for your birthday!" They both laughed and stole away, giving George a decent push before leaving. He was upset that his walk had been interrupted, but those two always said things like that, and he was able to push it aside. Approaching the quidditch field, George saw a few older Gryffindors practicing their flying. George was anxious to improve his flying skills, and he saw a few extra broomsticks on the grass. "Mind if I join in?" he asked in a friendly tone. The students looked down at him angrily, as if he had put a stop to their fun. "We don't practice with mudbloods." one said. The students swept down to collect their spare broomsticks, and flew away, leaving George alone in the middle of the pitch. George felt a strong frustration and anger building up inside him. He felt like screaming, but couldn't bring himself to, as he slunk down to a sitting position on the grass, burring his face in his hands. Why couldn't they just be friendly? He hadn't done anything to them. There was no way he could help who he was, and yet somehow he was blamed for it. George sat slumped over in the quidditch pitch, considering that he may never be truly accepted by everyone...

"Alright, you." Patricia said lovingly to her son. "There is nothing to worry about, nothing to fear. I just have to go talk to them for a minute or two, and then I will come right back to see you off." He wasn't entirely certain about his mother's statement. He still felt a ball of anxious fear boiling up inside him. "Hey," Patricia continued, "don't look at me like that. You know I would never let you down. Now, I have to go, I will be back soon, I promise." Patricia squeezed her son tightly, perhaps a bit too much for just going away momentarily. She kissed him on the cheek, and waved as she apparated away with a pop. The afternoon light turned into the dim glow of the dusk. The dim glow of the dusk turned into the black of night, and the sickeningly yellow light of dreary candles inside the room. Rabastan waited. And waited. And waited. But his mother never came back...


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note:

The last few chapters I posted were quite short. Here's another longer one, I'll be editing a few more to post later.

-Pegasus

George sat upright in the compartment, writing in his notebook and reading his spell books intensely as Bella slept soundly on his torso. After taking time to calm her down completely, he had to convince her that if she slept again, it would be beneficial and she would not have any more bad dreams. It took a while, but eventually, Bella agreed with George, on the condition that she wouldn't have to let go of him when she slept. So now George worked on his studies as Bella slept on him, still hugging his body. He glanced away from his books for a moment and down to Bella's face on his chest. She was breathing steadily, and smiling warmly in her state of unconsciousness. Of all the sadness that George could sense in Bella, seeing her smile like this meant everything to him. He had never encountered a boggart, but he knew that if he had, it would take the form of a saddened Bellatrix. Just the look in her eye gave George a powerful sense of a former disappointment, or complete letdown. It was too much for him to bear. Seeing that melt away in her dreamy smile was worth every minute spent talking to her to soothe her. He still wondered sometimes what those former moments of disappointment entailed. The feeling of sadness came over him just thinking of it, and so George pushed it away in his mind, returning his attention to the spell books...

Cygnus grabbed his jacket from the hook rack by the front door of Black manor, and put it on swiftly. It had begun to rain, and as the sun began to set behind the clouds, it was nearly time to meet Bellatrix and George at the station. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" he asked, turning around to make eye contact with his wife, who was lying on the living room sofa. Druella remained silent, crossing her arms at her husband's question. "You know, Druella, Bellatrix is not your only daughter arriving home." Cygnus pointed out. "You could at least come to see Narcissa and Andromeda until you come to accept that your oldest daughter is growing up without your help." Druella turned her head further away from him as he finished. Cygnus sighed sadly, and opened the door, leaving Black manor alone...

Rabastan straightened and tightened his tie, giving it a few steady pulls. The train would arrive at the station soon, and he was preparing for his first murder. It was a fake one, albeit, but he still felt somehow dirty, guilty, and wrong. It was just the way Tom made people feel. Rabastan scowled as he continued to think of Tom's manipulation of innocent witches and wizards for his own gain. He wasn't even killing George for real, and he still felt awful about it because of his several discussions with Tom about the matter. It made him want to kill the self-proclaimed lord even more so, and as much as Rabastan would have loved to personally cast blasting, cutting, and stunning spells at Tom until he slowly slipped away in a miserable amount of pain and batter, he was willing to settle for a simple poisoning of firewhisky as it was more plausible. Rabastan had cleaned himself up, putting on a new set of black slacks and tucking in a clean, white dress shirt. He finished the professional killer look with a halfway buttoned black trench coat, and a blood-red tie. He felt like a skillfully wrapped package, tucked, straightened, and squared away. Rabastan finished perfecting his hair, and replaced his shades over his eyes. Having already returned his possessions home, Rabastan was prepared to leave, and stepped outside of his compartment to be the first one off the express...

George felt the train beginning to slow, and gently woke Bella. "We're almost at the station." he said softly, kissing Bella's head as she woke. "Alright." she responded wearily, stretching widely before exhaustedly collapsing back onto George, who had begun to fold the used sheet, and clean up his books. Bella was anxious to get home, and started helping George with the compartment to pass the time until the train arrived...

"Everybody get your bags!" the conductor shouted in reminder. George and Bella were able to exit the train as fast as they boarded with their miniaturized luggage. George followed Bella as she stepped off and on to the concrete below. Feeling how chilly it was, even inside the station, Bella placed her hands in the pockets of her jacket. George was looking nervous, and lent in to whisper to Bella. "I'm going to go find an alley, I will be back as soon as possible." he began. "Was your father going to meet us here?" "Yes, I'll wait for him here." she replied. George brought his head down a bit further, resting his chin on Bella's shoulder, and wrapping his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly from behind. Bella turned her head to give George a kiss, and he let go of her, turning towards the wizard world exit...

George turned out of the station, scanning the cobbled street for any nearby abandon alleyways. Finding one, George looked around him before proceeding towards it. Rabastan was doing a good job at sneaking around, as there was no sign of him. George entered the alley to find that it was a building divider rather than a sub street. It went several yards back before being cut off by a brick wall, creating a dead end. When he reached the back wall, George began to feel around the wall as though he were looking for a secret entrance, to begin the act. Having already cast a few element shielding covers over his eyes, George was ready to play the part of a dead man. The clicking of dress shoes approached the alleyway. 'This is it.' George thought, turning around to Rabastan. He drew his wand, giving George a vicious look, and cast a jet of green light. As the stream approached George, he considered how much trust he was putting into Rabastan. It collided with his chest, only giving a small push. The push was enough for George to work with, and he dramatically flung his body backwards, colliding with the wall, and falling over face first onto the uneven stone paved ground, leaving his eyes wide open, and holding his breath. Rabastan left subtly, transacting his wand. A few minutes passed as George breathed slowly, and kept his eyes and body in one position. He was just about to get up and leave when a cloaked figure apparated into the alley. The figure approached George's body as he held his breath once more, kneeling down and observing it. A strong hand flipped George over, giving him the chance to take another breath unnoticed. The figure stood up, and turned away, to which George released his breath, perhaps too loudly. The figure pivoted around with lightning sperm and stared at his body again. They reached into their cloak, and drew a wand, lifting it and flicking it. George waited in terror as the wand came down, anticipating a curse. Instead, George felt a wave cover him, blocking out the light of the late afternoon sun user the clouds. It was undoubtedly an invisibility ward to bid the body. George hear the faint popping sound of apparation, and deemed it safe to get up, canceling the ward, and carefully exiting the alley to head back to the station...

Bella waited nervously for George to return. What if he had been detected? What if another wizard showed up to do the job instead of Rabastan? Bella decided to cease torturing herself with what if scenarios, and focused on looking for her father, and younger sisters. The bustle of students and parents all around her made Bella think of her own family. Her new thought was interrupted by Narcissa and Andromeda approaching her from the side. "Where is father?" Andromeda asked. "Not here yet." Bella replied simply. "Where is George?" Narcissa inquired after her sister. "He left for a moment to take care of something, and will be back soon." Bella answered, hoping she was telling the truth. Andromeda rolled her eyes. She had recently heard of George's living situation over the summer, and although she didn't really mind, Bella's relationship made her want to vomit. It wasn't until George approached the group again, and hugged Bella tightly from behind that Andromeda realized that this feeling might be jealousy. "I'm back." he said softly as he hugged Bella once more, letting her know that all had gone as planned. George turned to Narcissa and Andromeda. "How was the ride?" he asked, making some small talk, mostly to Andromeda, who he did not know very well. "It was good!" Narcissa piped up. "Bumpy as usual." Andromeda remarked, getting a quizzical look from everyone. 'Stupid!' she thought, become even more flustered in front of George. She had stated, perhaps, the most obvious and uninteresting thing. Andromeda turned away in embarrassment as Cygnus appeared from behind an archway, and approached the group, his face lighting up at the sight of the familiar witches and wizard. Narcissa was the first to greet him with a hug, followed by Andromeda, and finally, Bellatrix. Cygnus noticed George standing by, and approached him for a bug and pat on the back as well. "The ride was alright?" he asked the four, who all nodded to confirm. "It was bumpy as usual." Narcissa said in a sing song voice, mocking her sister's obvious comment a few moments earlier. Andromeda looked angrily at her, silencing her from further teasing. "Well then," Cygnus said slowly, observing the tension between his younger daughters, "We'd best head back to the house and grab a bite to eat." Cygnus retrieved a rook chess piece from his coat, and instructed everyone to pinch a portion of it, activating the five person portkey, and sending them away from the station...

Cygnus was the first to the door of the manor, letting Andromeda and Narcissa into see their mother, and holding George and Bella back to speak with them alone momentarily. "George, it may be best to go give a good first impression to my wife." he began, recalling how reserved George had been meeting him. "Don't be shy, and please excuse any rudeness from her. She tends to be a bit rash." George nodded slowly, stepping past him and into the doorway. Cygnus waited until he had entered to speak to Bellatrix. "Your mother doesn't exactly approve of George staying here." he started. "She'll come around, so please, for everyone's sake, try to get along with her." Bella folded her arms and turned her head away. She had expected as much from her mother, and every time her father had asked for her to play nice, she felt her animosity grow more so. "I can't just get along with her." Bella stated. "It can never be that simple with her. Something is always wrong, always worth bringing up and starting something over." Bellatrix was prepared to go on, but Cygnus waved his had to stop her before she got in to anything too deep. "Just do your best." he pleaded. "I'm not the problem." she replied curtly, pushing her way past him and into the house...

George approached Druella Black cautiously. He was already aware of Druella's issues with Bella and vice versa when Cygnus warned him of her rashness, and was not exactly looking forward to meeting her. She had finished greeting her daughters, which George observed as a looking over, small discussion about school, and slight tap on the shoulders. Seemed a bit cold for seeing her children after several months of their absence. Thinking quickly, George summoned up a few friendly greeting flowers, and proceeded towards the stern looking woman. "Mrs. Black, I presume." he began. "I'm George." he extended his hand out, only to have it left hanging. Druella ignored George except for taking his flowers. She proceeded to the kitchen across the living room, and threw them in the trash. Bella walked up to George, noticing his clearly saddened and disappointed face. She hugged him from the side, rubbing his back as she did so. "Don't let her bother you." she whispered. "Ignoring her back is the only way to get to her. And this." Bella took George's head, and gave him a long kiss as Druella watched from the kitchen. Pulling away, Bellatrix tried her best not to smirk at her mother's reaction. She strode over to the kitchen. "Hello, mother." she said brazenly. "Bellatrix." he mother replied prudishly. She reached into the dessert refrigerator, and retrieved a can of whipped cream before removing the cap, and transfiguring it into a box of condoms as her mother watched horrifiedly out of the corner of her eye. Bella returned to George, whipped cream and condoms under her arm, and took his hand, leading him up the straight, wide staircase to the second floor and her bedroom. The can of radishes that Druella was attempting to open crunched under her increasingly firm grip as she watched Bellatrix and George disappear up the stairs. Cygnus buried his face in his hand, having seen the entire situation play out from the doorway. Narcissa and Andromeda had seen it all as well, sitting in the nearby dining room and refraining from their snickering as Druella fumed at the kitchen counter...

"Well this is it." Bella stated as she pulled George into her bedroom. "Not much, but cozy enough." The walls were all deep purple in color, decorated with pictures of her with her sisters and father, posters of prominent witches in history, and spell charts. The carpeted floor was littered with spell and school books of all sorts, as well as harvested ingredients for making potions, surrounding the large, round bed in the center of the room. Everything about the room screamed Bellatrix to George as he took it all in. She cleaned the floor up a bit as George glanced around. "It's nice." he said truthfully. Bella placed her fists on her hips as she stood up and glared at George. "It's a mess." she stated. "It isn't that bad." he replied. "And it doesn't bother me anyway." Bella quit cleaning up and approached George, kissing him, and pulling him onto the bed with her. "I took the whipped cream to irk my mother." she said. "We don't have to use it. Unless you want to." Bellatrix rolled on top of him and lustfully removed her shirt, simply peeling it off over her head verses taking the time to unbutton it. "Was it really necessary?" George asked, feeling a bit guilty for Bella's actions in attempt to get a reaction out of her mother. "Yes." she answered quickly. "That's what she gets for being so rude to you." George couldn't argue with her reasoning. She was right, after all, and he even found the episode of Bella's brazenness a bit attractive. "So is it a yes or no to covering me with whipped cream and licking it off?" she inquired bluntly. The fact that she had gone into detail about it was a sure indication to George that she wanted it. "Absolutely." he said in a sultry voice. Bella celebrated his answer by grinning excitedly and kissing him vigorously. George pulled out his wand, and locked the bedroom door as Bella reached for the can of whipped cream...

Lucius double checked that he had all of his essential belongings, scanning around his bedroom for anything else he would need. Concluding that he had all necessary items, Lucius turned to the door, locking it with several wards. Taking one last moment to look at his bedroom, Lucius apparated away, leaving behind his old life...

"I am pleased with your work, Rabastan." Voldemort congratulated in front of every follower. "Avery could not find any trace of who killed the mudblood." Rodolphus scowled in the corner. Anyone could dispose of that. "I think we can all agree," Tom began, "That Rabastan is close to earning his mark." the room of dark followers nodded in agreement. Rabastan kept the same uninterested look throughout his congratulation for murder. He was worried that he may have had to get the mark then, and relieved that Tom wanted more before that. Lestrange Sr. observed his own mark proudly as Voldemort changed the subject. "Tonight," he started, "we take the next step in our noble cause. We will reveal ourselves to the wizarding world and make our initial mark." Rabastan considered what this meant. An attack? "You see, my loyal followers," Tom stated, "tonight is when your patience will be rewarded. I shall retrieve a weapon that is unstoppable, and begin the purge of muggle born wizards from this world." As Tom concluded, a popping of apparation sounded from the back of the group. Standing in the back of the Riddle manor living room was Lucius Malfoy. "My lord," he began, stepping forward towards Voldemort, "I return with my loyalty." Tom looked upon Lucius with pride in his eyes. "Lucius, your loyalty is accepted." he declared. "And it shall be rewarded."...

George landed on top of a bare chested Bellatrix on the round bed, kissing her smooth stomach as she applied small amounts of whipped cream to her nipples and breasts. George noticed this, and moved his head slowly up to her chest. Bella ran her hands through George's hair as he began to circle her spongy breasts with his tongue, picking the whipped cream up, and sending warm chills down her spine. He slid up to her neck and shoulders, licking and kissing his way to her lips. Bella unbuttoned her jeans and pinched the bottom of George's shirt, beginning to lift it over his head. When the shirt was off, Bella shifted her weight, pushing George over, and rolling on top of him. She wildly pressed the tip of the whipped cream can, pouring copious amounts onto George's torso before diving down and licking it off of him lustfully. Having poured too much, she scooped the last bit up with her index finger, and brought it to George's lips. He picked the creamy substance up with his tongue and reached for the witch's jeans, continuing to unzip them and pull them off. Bella was thoroughly enjoying this, and was glad she had suggested using the dessert topping. George had finished removing his own pants when Bella reached for her proudly transfigured condoms. She pulled George back down on top of her, kissing him, and removing the boxers that were still around his waist. Flinging the undergarment away, Bellatrix placed her hands on his chest, and pushed him onto his back. She applied more whipped cream to the tip of his enlarging cock. She wasted no time, enclosing her soft lips around the massive penis, taking it about a quarter way down her throat before pulling it out. She swallowed the cream, and looked down at George's cock again. It seemed bigger than before somehow, and she had found it harder to fit in her mouth. George shifted upright. Bella quickly pushed him back down, grinning excitedly. "I like a challenge." she whispered, proceeding to open her mouth wide, and delve back into his sexual organ. She slowly worked George's cock deeper into her throat, loving the feeling of the warm, throbbing penis in her mouth. George closed his eyes as he felt the tip reach the deepest extent of Bella's throat. The wet, warm depths of her throat flexed on his shaft, causing his pleasure to increase, and release a bit of pre cum into her mouth as she pulled away. Bella rolled a condom onto him, pinching the top as she discarded her panties. George lifted Bella by her sides up to him, and inserted his enlarged cock into her wet vagina. Bella moaned loudly as she felt the hot penis push inside of her. She immediately began to rock back and forth on it vigorously, pressing it against her lips before letting it out again, repeating the process. George didn't want her to wear her out too quickly, so he rolled their combined weight over, positioning himself over her while she lay on her back. He thrust continuously, increasing in pleasure as his cock rubbed against her warm tunnel of sensitive flesh. Bella was accepting each insertion as she smiled widely, letting out soft moans and squeaks as his cock penetrated her deeply. Her forehead glistened with formulating sweat as pleasure coursed her body. George gently squeezed and massaged her shoulders and breasts and he thrust, bending down occasionally to kiss her, or lick her nipples. The heat and pleasure came to a climax as George lifted her back up, kissing her as they held on to each other upright. George reached a fiery orgasm first, kissing her vigorously as he released his sexual energy. Bella held on to George's shoulders tightly as she reached an orgasm, letting out heavy breaths and resting her forehead on his torso. They fell over together on the bed, sweating and sticky...

Once again, Rabastan found himself alone with Tom in Riddle manor. The followers had left, and Tom held him back to talk. "I need you to watch Lucius." Tom told Rabastan. "I had not expected him to return considering his father, and I have my suspicions. He could be a spy." Rabastan felt a strange sense of pride and guilt. He had convinced Tom so well of his loyalty that he was trusting in him to watch a possible traitor. At the same time, Lucius was extremely loyal, and was already on his way to taking the fall for Rabastan unknowingly. The guilty feelings faded as fast as they came. Lucius was a dark lord supporting bastard, so why feel bad for using him as a fall boy? 'Let him burn.' Rabastan thought. "I will my lord." he stated. "He was acting a bit suspicious." "Good." Tom replied quickly. With the newfound trust, Rabastan felt safe to ask his next question. "My lord, if you don't mind me asking," he began, "what is this weapon you speak of retrieving?" At first Tom looked agitated, but began to consider answering Rabastan. "You know I am a trustworthy follower, my lord." he said convincingly. "I am just curious to know what we will be using to purge the world of non-magical blood." This remark broke the dark lord. Rabastan had, after all, disposed of a mudblood. "Alright." Tom began. "You must be the only one to know for now."...

"Dinner will be ready soon." Bellatrix said as she cuddled with George on her bed. "Right." he stated, sitting up, and reaching for his clothes. Bella followed suit, and began dressing, when Cygnus knocked on the door. "Bella, George, you have a visitor who wishes to speak with you." his muffled voice said. Bella and George finished dressing, and stepped or of the room, opening the door to find Cygnus still there. "He's right outside." he stated as the two headed down the stairs, and out the front door, momentarily shutting it behind them. Rabastan stood on the small porch, appearing extremely stressed. "We have a huge problem." he began. "Literally." "What is it?" Bellatrix inquired. "Well," he continued, "Tom trusts me almost completely. He even thinks Lucius might be a spy, and asked me to keep tabs on him. Anyway, he has been talking about retrieving a weapon that will help his cause in a big way, so I pushed my luck, and asked him what it was. Surprisingly, he told me, and I convinced him to hold off on getting it after hearing what it is. Have you heard the legend of the Chamber of Secrets?" Bella and George looked at him skeptically. "Yes, in fact we just scolded a few fourth years for trying to find it." George explained. Rabastan doubled over and buried his face in his hands. "It's real!" he stated frantically, returning to an upright position. "Tom is the heir of Slitherin, he even speaks parslemouth. And do you know what's down there?" Bella and George's heart dropped. "What?" she asked, partially in disbelief, and partially wanting to know the rest. "A fucking Basilisk." Rabastan said in dread. "Where is the chamber then?" George asked, attempting to determine if this was a cruel joke. "Of course he didn't tell me that!" Rabastan said, raising his voice. "But I got him to hold off on going until he tries to recruit you." he said, pointing at Bella. George and Bella stood there for a long while, thinking it all over. Now they felt awful for scolding Sirius about the supposedly false rumor. "The stakes of failing are higher now." Rabastan pointed out. "I will owl you when it's time." Rabastan apparated away, leaving Bellatrix and George in shock. "Let's not worry about it yet." George suggested. "We have time to consider what to do." Bella nodded, still attempting to grasp the facts. It all made sense; however, she just couldn't believe that Salazar Slitherin was actually crazy enough to build a Basilisk a little home somewhere in Hogwarts. "Let's go see if dinner is ready." she stated, setting the thought aside for later. Stepping inside, George noticed the dining room table was set, and Narcissa and Andromeda were already seated. He was in for an awkward first dinner with Bella's family. They made their way over to the table, and sat down next to each other. George made sure to pull Bella's seat out for her, getting a strange, but understanding look from the young witch. After the whipped cream and condoms incident, he was determined not to be completely hated by Druella, who arrived at the table with Cygnus. With a snap, dishes of food appeared on the table, courtesy of the house elf which Druella insisted on having. After everybody had taken helpings of the food, Cygnus took it upon himself to start conversation. "So, George," he began, "We were very upset by the news of the attack, are your parents alright?" Druella shot her husband a cutting look, having not been upset at all. "Yes, they are fine, and have been moved." he explained. "It would be a danger for me to be around them at this time." Cygnus nodded solemnly, taking a bite of his food. "What do your parents do?" Druella asked, catching everyone's attention. Bellatrix was surprised that her mother actually acknowledged his presence, but she knew what Druella was up to. "Well," George began, only to be cut off by a crashing sound coming from the kitchen. "Just the house elf." Cygnus explained. He also knew what Druella was trying at, and took the opportunity to change the subject. "Did you all do well on exams?" he inquired. Druella was ready to protest to the subject change, but Narcissa and Andromeda quickly piped up at the question. 'Soon enough.' Druella thought, letting her question rest for now...

Bella dug through her piles of books as George at on the bed contemplating Druella's acknowledgement of him at dinner. "If we are going to be up against one, we may as well do some research." Bella declared, throwing 'Rare Magical Creatures' onto the bed next to George. "That isn't for sure yet." he pointed out. "Perhaps, but even if we successfully kill Tom, we really ought to do something about the giant snake hanging around somewhere in the castle." she responded, still looking through her texts. George saw her point, and rested back onto the bed. "Now," she continued, "Basilisks have often been seen as mindless and uncanny creatures, but in actuality, they are very intelligent and beautiful." "Kind of like you?" George inquired with a grin. Before he got an answer, Bella was on top of him, kissing him before rolling to his side and picking up the book about rare magical creatures. "They are misunderstood, and my point is that they are not to be underestimated." she began. "Basilisks are still extremely dangerous creatures, perhaps one of the most in our world. They are majestic and beautiful for their qualities, but will not think twice to kill." "As far as I know, the last recorded sighting of one was hundreds of years ago." George stated. "And if I remember correctly, they live about nine hundred years." "Exactly." Bella said, confirming as she read the section on Basilisks. "And Salazar Slitherin left Hogwarts over a thousand years ago. So how could his still be alive?" "Maybe it died of old age already." George said wishfully. "He may have put it under an anti-aging spell, but I have never heard of a spell like that." Bella said. "It says here that a rooster's crow is fatal to it." George laughed a bit at this. "That is one crushing downfall." he pointed out. "Tom can't possibly rid the world of roosters, and if that's all it takes, I don't think we have much to worry about." Bella shrugged. "It is a pretty decent monster for a chamber designed to kill off muggle born students, but I doubt Tom has considered how poorly it will do when everyone knows it exists, and exactly how to do it in." "Well that's just Tom's problem." George stated. "He is too attached to snakes. A dragon would be a much better weapon for widespread usage." Bella set the book down, and turned to George. "Do you really think we can kill him?" she asked, a hint of worry in her tone. "I think we can." George said. He turned his head, and looked at the witch. He could tell what she was thinking, because he had had thoughts of the exact same nature. It was why be agreed to an all-out war against the man threatening it all. George thought about the situation for a moment as he looked at Bellatrix. He finally concluded that Tom was simply mad to be doing what he was, and forgot about dark lords as he drew Bella close to him, savoring this time with her...

Cygnus sat alone in the dining room with Druella, attempting to convince her to get along with Bella and George. "I understand that you have trouble finding common ground," he began, "but could you just go a few months without trying to start anything with her using George?" Druella acted as though her attention was focused on the last few bits of food on her plate, ignoring her husband, and wondering to herself just who George was. Finally, she spoke. "I don't trust her, and I especially don't trust her when she brings home a stranger." she stated. "George is not a complete stranger." Cygnus quickly protested. "I met him recently, but I can already tell that he is a good wizard. And have some faith in Bella's choices." "I will never have faith in her choices, Cygnus." she shot back. "We don't really know this George, no matter how friendly he seems." Cygnus sighed sadly. The only thing that made the arranged marriage worth it was having his daughters. Cygnus recalled the very first time he had felt this familiar feeling; the birth of Bellatrix. He was so young to be a father, but yet knew at that moment he wanted to be. Druella had always seen it differently, however. She had children so that her legacy could be properly carried on, and had done everything since her three daughters were old enough to understand her to make certain they would. Cygnus knew that there was no convincing her to be nice, so as he left the table, he began to consider what else he could do to keep them from fighting...


End file.
